THE BLACKSMITH
by The Foxlady
Summary: Que debe usar un herrero para forjar otra vez una espada rota?
1. Chapter 1

T H E B L A C K S M I T H

a Saber Rider darkfic by The Fox

Nc-17 warning, rape & torture, psychology, hardcore.

P A R T E U N O : O V E R , B R O K E N

I'M OVER, I'M OVER, I'M OVER, I'M BROKEN

STRUNG OUT WITH WINGS OF THE DAWN

HOLE IN THE BLACK SOUL IN THE STORM

TORN DOWN THROUGH THE CRACKS IN THE DARK

WE'RE MILES ADRIFT WE'RE INCHES APART

STOOD UP ON THE SIDE OF THE EARTH

THROWN BACK TO THE TRACK TO THE DIRT

TWO THREAD LOSE AN HOUR A DAY

WE'RE MILES ADRIFT, WE'RE INCHES AWAY...

HOLD IT TOGETHER WITH A SEVERED BANK

CAN'T FEEL THE BLOOD

M^A^R^Z^O

April abandon el lecho, buscando ciegamente su ropa. Sable segua durmiendo, cargado de calmantes y drogado con anestsicos: y aunque an a veces temblaba dormido, ni siquiera la pesadilla ms hardcore podra hacerse espacio entre semejante carga de opiceos. April no tena intenciones de despertarlo hasta que estuviera cmodamente arropado y ya cicatrizando en el Hospital del Comando, y de preferencia, con un psiclogo, un psiquiatra y media docena de agujas con morfina a la mano.

Fire estaba pilotando: Colt dormitaba recostado en el comedor, donde seguramente haba aguardado que ella saliera para recibir noticias del estado de Sable. Cuando ella abri el refrigerador y bebi un largo trago de jugo, Colt se despert, y cuando ella se volvi, los dos tenan idnticas ojeras.

- Est durmiendo?-

- S.- dijo April en voz baja.

- Lo quiero decir, esos malditos lo-

- S.- dijo April an ms sombramente.

- Mierda!- exclam Colt con pasin, arrojando su sombrero al suelo y apoyando los codos en la mesa, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo.- Oh, maldita sea, Dios mo-

- Puse el piloto automtico: nos faltan treinta y siete horas para llegar a Yuma. Si Sable sangra mucho podramos pasar a Capricorn.- dijo Fire entrando en la cocina, cojeando porque tena un largo corte en un muslo. Era el ms calmo de los tres, y se sent para empezar a comer pan que se enfriaba en la mesa, pan que Colt haba sido incapaz de comerse.

Colt y April estaban nauseados. Y estaban furiosos.

Los renegados haban capturado a Sable, con Vanquo a la cabeza. Los Star Sheriffs odiaban a los seres de vapor y su crueldad impersonal: pero por los renegados, humanos que los servan traicionando a su raza, su ira no conoca lmites. Y era mutuo.

El rescate haba sido una locura: haban entrado a saco sin detenerse a pesar de que los superaban en cien a uno, y se haban abierto paso a patadas, a pesar de que Sable les haba ordenado retirarse cuando sus captores, el repulsivo Vanquo y sus seres de vapor lo haban atrapado. Pero no iban a dejarlo. No en manos de esas bestias.

FIREBALL

Sable se haba dejado atrapar, en todo caso, cuando hubo que elegir entre los nios del orfanato de Sincia y l. Se haba ido solo de visita a casa de su seminovia como la llamaba Colt burlonamente, cuando inesperadamente los seres de vapor atacaron la zona. Alguien, por salvar su pellejo, vendi su identidad: y los seres de vapor, con el orfanato encaonado, la mitad del edificio ya en llamas, exigieron como pago al Jinete Sable o volaran lo que quedaba.

Sable le dej su espada a Sincia y fue a entregarse en silencio, las manos tras la nuca, su armadura sucia de holln. Sincia nos cont sollozando cmo lo haban golpeado, pateado, apaleado hasta dejarlo inconsciente para llevrselo colgando como muerto: y aunque slo tenamos diez horas de retraso, temamos por su vida cuando asaltamos su base, oculta en unas quebradas.

La hicimos saltar por los aires Arrasamos todo el maldito lugar. April y Colt bajaron como dos fieras del infierno a buscarlo mientras yo pilotaba Ramrod, y me les un en cuanto los malditos se rindieron, tras que Colt le volara la cabeza a Vanquo de un tiro.

Lo encontramos atado en una sala de torturas. Tena las piernas metidas en unas botas empotradas en el suelo, llenas de agujas, que salieron con piel cuando las sacamos: estaba completamente desnudo, con los brazos metidos en unos guantes iguales que colgaban del techo, con el cuerpo destrozado y una especie de pesas crueles con pinzas en el sexo. Cuando lo envolvimos en una manta y lo trajimos pareca muerto, tan helado y ensangrentado: pero April le encontr pulso y nos pusimos a trabajar como locos, hasta que tosi, abri los ojos y se tens de dolor, arquendose. Lo drogamos de inmediato, y hace unas seis horas April fue a darle agua y lavarlo, adems de ver qu tan lcido estaba.

Se tard seis horas con l. Qu pas all adentro? Porqu ella parece haber visto un fantasma?

S que lo violaron: vi las manchas claramente, y Sivah sabe que tengo experiencia suficiente para reconocer este tipo de marcas en cualquier parte: un vistazo me bast para saber que ms de uno, y probablemente ms de una docena, le abrieron el ano hasta el lmite. Estaba herido, y machucado, pero ms que su ano destrozado me preocupaba un corte en su pierna que no paraba de sangrar. Lo cauterizamos, y aunque perdi mucha sangre, nuestro software clnico sugiere que estar bien

Lo violaron. Es algo muy cruel, pero al menos lo encontramos vivo: si no se hubieran entretenido usndolo posiblemente lo hubieran asesinado ya, as que mientras est vivo, no hay problema. Ya se recuperar, s por experiencia que dos semanas de emplastos y estar como nuevo.

Y no es tan extrao Sable es hermoso an para los estndares de vapor, y el apetito sexual de los seres de vapor por los humanos jvenes es punto menos que aterrador: trataban a los cadetes y a las jovencitas que raptaban como a una exquisitez. Sin embargo sospecho que haba habido mucho ms que un poco se sexo la noche anterior, y que ese abuso haba tenido muy poco que ver con su belleza y mucho ms con quin era. Lo habran humillado? Lo habrn torturado? Tena los ojos desorbitados cuando tuvo ese pequeo intervalo de lucidez

No me miren como si fuera un insensible. A los catorce el aos el Marqus de Sade no habra tenido nada que ensearme, y a los diecisis, yo le habra hecho hacer caer el pelo de la impresin a una prostituta de cuarenta aos. Un poco de sexo violento, con ataduras y sadismo era para m un mircoles aburrido: y aunque lamento que Sable hubiera tenido que soportar esa violencia, la verdad estaba demasiado contento de que estuviera vivo como para preocuparme en demasa. Porqu entonces, la cara de April? Qu ms le haban hecho a mi Jefe?

APRIL

Madre santa de dios cmo Fire puede comer? Estoy estoy aterrorizada. Estoy nauseada. Cmo puedenqu le

Sable Sable ha perdido la razn. No hay otra explicacin, no s no comprendo

Me qued cuidndolo y vigilndolo despus de que drogado y anestesiado se durmi. Haba una terrible lucidez en sus ojos cuando despert, temblando de shock, empapado en transpiracin a pesar de que acabbamos de baarlo. Haba sangrado tanto que tenamos miedo de ese despertar, de un infarto o un descenso en falla pulmonar. Pero sable jade, casi vibrando en la cama, y su mano a pesar de todos los golpes y las drogas aferr la ma.

Se volvi a dormir y Colt se fue a pilotar con Fire, por si nos perseguan. Yo me qued con l, conectado a todos los sensores, todas sus vitales en naranjo, mientras gotas de sangre enrojecan lentamente sus vendajes. Le habamos puesto sonda, y tambin unas compresas en su recto destrozado. Colt se nause al verlo, no su cuerpo, que nos era siempre familiar, sino las heridas.

No fue hasta que colt se fue que no haba parado de llorar todo el rato. Me corran las lgrimas cuando me sent junto a la cama, mi Sable all inconsciente y desgarrado como un mueco de trapo- me aferr a su mano y llor, asustada, porque cuando l no estaba all fuerte y seguro nada en mi vida estaba a salvo.

Una hora luego, su mano se movi en la ma, y Sable abri ojos con pupilas pequeitas como agujas, completamente drogado y perdido. Tienen que haber sido las drogas

Su mano se cerr en mi mueca, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, en un movimiento tan rpido que era imposible dadas todas sus heridas y fracturas, me derrib en la cama encima suyo, se volte atrapndome bajo l, me aferr las rodillas, las separ de un tirn, y me atrajo contra su cuerpo tironendome de ellas.

Era Sable. Era Sable herido, drogado, alucinando probablemente: pero mi entrenamiento se despert y flect las rodillas para romperle las costillas, mis manos se lanzaron arriba para abrirle la mandbula, como si actuaran solas.

El baj una mano y aferr mi entrepierna firmemente, y con la otra me subi la camiseta de un tirn, su mano yendo pesada y voraz a atraparme el seno izquierdo. Me paralic, creo que intent chillar, pero no me sali la voz. l apret las manos, como palpndome, y entonces junt el aire para pegar un alarido e iba a revolverme como una fiera cuando Sable me mir a la cara y fue como si algo de inteligencia le volviera a los ojos. Dej caer la cabeza, dio un gemido, o una especie de hipido ronco, y hundi el rostro en mis senos desnudos, aferrndome el trasero contra l como si fuera una manta o un peluche, envolvindose a s mismo en mi cuerpo, mis rodillas rodendole los omplatos, toda yo como un gigantesco almohadn. Sable gimi unos minutos en mis brazos, y luego se ech a llorar a gritos, ahogado en mis pechos, hmedo y caliente, y llor como un nio por casi dos horas hasta dormirse.

No fui capaz de apartarlo. Lo abrac contra mi corazn, y si mi piel desnuda le daba algn consuelo, pues que as fuera. Sable solloz y gimi hasta dormirse, y luego

Estaba dormido, estoy muy segura. Pero cuando empec a tratar de moverme para escapar a su obsesivo abrazo, lo sentir moverse, leve pero inconfundible, sus brazos apretndose a mi alrededor mientras sus caderas se movan.

Estaba masturbndose contra la cama. El espanto me paraliz, sin saber qu hacer: sin saber si despertarlo traera ms de esa violencia, o si despertara lcido y se morira de vergenza, o qu. Antes de poder decidirlo, un chorro de algo caliente me moj el trasero, y Sable se enroll contra mi cuerpo, gimiendo y jadeando su orgasmo, sudoroso y caliente. Estaba hiperventilando cuando sus manos siguieron buscando completamente inconscientes, y empez a mecerse de nuevo, sus gemidos inequvocos, cuando logr encajar su sexo, que pareca una vara de acero, entre mis nalgas, contra el sencillo algodn de mis leggins, y empez a empujarse frotndose con abandono, gimiendo su deleite. Empec a manotear, a tratar de soltarme, pero se aferr a m con brazos y piernas y abri la boca, chupndome la piel, los pechos, el espacio entre ambos: y fue con lgrimas de vergenza e impotencia que lo sent empapndome de nuevo con un poderoso chorro de semen hirviente, sus dedos aferrando mis muslos como una trampa

Me solt, arrojndome debajo de la cama con un gemido y un grito de vergenza, de rabia, de horror Sable sigui durmiendo y colgando de la cama, su brazo an tendido a m, y luego cay en un sopor ms profundo. El shock me hizo llorar: llorando lo sequ y cambi, llorando me sequ, lav y cambi ropa, y ahora estoy aqu, la taza en mis manos temblando tanto que choca contra mis dientes cuando intento beberla. No significa nada, nada! Estaba drogado! Drogado y en shock! Adems no me hizo nada slo me toc y me moj con su me moj oh, Dios Santo, Dios Santo

Basta! l es la vctima, l fue herido y abusado a l no lo mojaron con semen, lo inundaron por dentro despus de haberle metido en el ano oh, no puedo pensarlo o enloquecer yo tambin! Por favor que lleguemos a Yuma pronto! Tenemos que llegar antes que despierte, tenemos que llegarpronto por favor

COLT

Dennis se hace cargo en cuanto llegamos, y como siempre, acampamos en la sala de espera del Hospital del Comando, una salita verde que he llegado a odiar intensamente. Cuando Sable est en el quirfano y cuidado por lo mejor que el dinero y el rango militar puede pagar, es mi turno de ocuparme de April y de Fire. Le compro yogurt a April y galletas a Fire: casi no han comido. Pero cuando le ofrezco el yogurth a April se pone verde y huye al bao: lo nico que nos falta es que est enfermndose del estmago tambin

- Sable va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo despus de esto.- es una obviedad, no necesito decirlo, pero me hace sentir mejor ver a Fire asentir.

- No slo en lo fsico, aunque me pregunto cunto se tardar en volver a caminar tras esos cortes en las caderas es lo otro lo otro lo que me preocupa.- aado. Fire me mira de frente con los ojos muy tranquilos.

- Te preocupa la tortura a la que lo sometieron? O que lo hayan sodomizado, exactamente?-

Aprieto la taza de papel en mi mano y casi me quemo.- No no lo digas as. Y es lo mismo. Lo que le hicieron es tortura.-

- No si se hace bien.- murmura Fire. Le hubiera tirado el caf por la cabeza si no hubiera vuelto April, plida como un fantasma.

- Dennis estaba saliendo el quirfano nos mand a acostarnos. Dice que est fuera de peligro pero que lo va a dejar hospitalizado al menos dos noches. Tiene varios huesos rotos y adems est todo todo herido internamente.- A April le cuesta hablar: seguro que no encuentra dnde meterse. A mi ingenua ingeniera seguro que jams se le ha pasado por la cabeza que somos seres sexuales, y encima estos actos asquerosos, antinaturales

Casi preferira que lo hubieran matado.

Dios mo, cuando despierte, cmo lo miro? Qu le digo? Querr hablar de ello, querr venganza, o ser... porqu de slo pensar en lo que le hicieron me hace pensar que va a despertar como una nia llorosa? Sigue siendo mi Jefe, pero nunca ms podr mirarlo sin pensar que un tipo le abri las piernas y se meti en su

Oh joder, basta: ya pensar en eso cuando haga falta. Pero primero Fire y April, Fire que pilot quince horas seguidas y April que est tan descompuesta. Darles comida caliente, aunque sea un poquito, y a la cama. Si slo pudiera curar las heridas de Sable tan fcil

Tras la comida, que me cuesta un triunfo que April coma, me doy una ducha y me preparo para acostarme. Es muy raro que la litera de arriba est vaca: extrao la lucecita de la lmpara de Sable, que me deca que se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde. Me haca dormir tan tranquilo saber que estaba all

Fire est acostado, slo con briefs flojos color caf, las manos tras la cabeza. Me encaramo en mi litera, y lo miro, all, pensativo.

- Colt, s que piensas que soy un pervertido y todo eso. Pero Sable saldr adelante, si logramos que olvide la tortura y se recupere de la humillacin. Y el que lo hayan posedo as no lo hace menos hombre, ni menos capaz de ser nuestro lder.-

- No es- miento, antes de volverme a l. Soy muy mal mentiroso.- No te da nervios? Es como si lo hubieran no s degradado la sola idea que me hagan algo as a m, yo me suicidara-

- Colt.- dice Fire con sus ojos clidos y tan tranquilos.- A m me han enculado ochenta y siete veces y he hecho sexo oral a hombres ms de cien veces. Eso me hace menos hombre? Menos piloto? Si se es tu problema, pues deberas preocuparte por m, no por l, con su mugrosa nica vez!-

Me cubro la cara.- Fire, cllate no quera saber qu asco ms grande-

- Ahora somos dos los asquerosos.- Fire se sienta en la cama, y sbitamente se pone de pie, mirndome fijamente.- Quin te has credo que eres, Colt? Crees que porque t te cepillas todo lo que tenga falda eso te hace ms decente?-

- No es me ests confundiendo!- bramo.- Esto ya no es Sable, es sobre ti!-

- No. El ridculo que lo est haciendo sobre s mismo mientras a Sable lo sondean hasta el maldito colon eres t. Y si le dices algo, si hieres sus sentimientos, te juro que yo mismo te meto un tubo de escape en el culo para que sepas qu se siente!- me grita Fire, volvindose a la cama y tapndose con una furia un poco ridicula.

- Fire...- balbuceo, antes de acostarme yo tambin y apagar la luz. Oh, Por Dios, malditos renegados, esto va a ser un desastre.

Luego enciendo la luz. La apago otra vez y me tapo la almohada con la cara..

Ochenta y siete veces? En serio? Pero cmo es posible? Cmo es jodidamente posible?

No importa. No quiero saber. No quiero!

Usarn algn lubricante, supongo...

... oh, por favor, alguien pgueme un tiro

SABLE

Me estn esperando y tengo que enfrentarlos.

Dennis me pregunta, con una gran delicadeza, si quiero que los deje pasar. La enfermera me arregla las tapas de la cama, cubriendo discretamente las sondas que metidas en mi recto y en mi uretra se ocupan de mis necesidades biolgicas. Tambin cubre lo peor de mis heridas, y el hecho que necesito un miserable cojn de dona para estar sentado, y evitar que me salgan escaras.

No he podido dejar de temblar. Segn Dennis han pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que desde que los chicos me sacaron de ese calabozo, y aunque me dijo que aparentemente fui molestado no recuerdo absolutamente nada despus de que me apalearan en las afueras de la casa de Sincia. Slo necesito saber que ella y sus pequeos estn bien.

Me alegra ver a los chicos. April est muy plida y cansada y se queda un poco aparte, hablando con Dennis: pero Fire me estrecha mi mano sana, y sonre brillantemente, aunque hay algo en sus ojos.

- Cmo te sientes?- me dice con mucha pachorra.- Ya s que es pregunta idiota pero quiero que me especifiques los niveles de como la mierda-

- Hay niveles?- le pregunto sonriendo.

- Despus de todo lo que te- Colt baja la vista, sombreado por el sombrero. Luego se lo quita, como si estuviera en presencia de un moribundo.- Quiero decir-

Damn Dennis les dijo

- Estoy bien, y aunque recuerdo muy poco s que me salvaron la vida. digo con calma, tendindole mi mano a Colt.- Gracias.-

Colt me la estrecha con mucha fuerza, mucha ms emocin en su rostro de la que esperaba, mucha decisin. Fire asiente y luego se encarama en mi colcha para entregarme a escondidas un paquetito de mis dulces de toffee favoritos, y mientras me echo uno a la boca levanto la vista y miro a April, que est de pie oyendo a Dennis pero con la vista fija en m.

Hay miedo en sus ojos claros?

- April?- pregunto, inquieto por esa mirada. Ella me dirige una sonrisa muy dbil, y me felicita por mi pronta recuperacin antes de irse a llenar los papeles de mi hospitalizacin. Qu pasa?

La asquea que me hayan capturado, que sea un idiota que se deja atrapar? Est enojada por eso?

No, seguro slo est muy cansada, y cuando yo no estoy ella tiene que comandar y navegar a la vez. Y Dios sabe que Colt y Fire son un plato muy lleno que manejar

Cuando Dennis los echa las diez, me cambian las sondas, algo muy desagradable pero soportable, y me dejan ducharme a solas, arrastrando mi sujeciones plsticas. Me bao, aliviado de poder atenderme con cierta privacidad, pero cuando cierro la llave del agua con la mano que tengo sin sujecciones, de pronto me mareo.

Es el silencio?

Intento llamar a un enfermero que me espera: pero no me sale la voz. Estoy temblando. Estoy temblando tanto que no me tengo de pie. Qu me pasa? Esto no es hipovolemia ni reaccin vasovagal... qu demonios...?

Salgo tiritando del bao. Un enfermero y una enfermera tienen mi cama lista, mi camisoncito limpio para cambiarlo por la toalla que llevo puesto. Y sobre un pao estril, las sondas nuevas y limpias para poner en

VAN A PONERLAS EN MI

EN MI

EN MI ABIERTO ADENTRO

NO NO MAS NO OTRA VEZ NO LAS AGUJAS NO

Cuando abro los ojos hay sangre y la enfermera est gritando. Tengo sangre en las manos, el enfermero est tendido en la cama sangrando a chorros por la nariz rota, inconsciente por un puetazo y ella est ella tiene la sonda clavada en la pierna.

Y yo estoy encaramado sobre el velador, un pedazo de jarra de vidrio en mi mano cortndome pero listo como arma, y slo entonces me escucho gritndole que no me tocarn, nunca ms, nunca nadie, nadie nadie nadie nadie

YOU WANTED A HERO TONIGHT

WELL IM NOT MADE OF STEEL

BUT YOUR SECRETS SAFE WITH ME


	2. Chapter 2

T H E B L A C K S M I T H

a Saber Rider darkfic by The Fox

Nc-17 warning, rape & torture, psychology, hardcore.

P A R T E D O S : T A K I N G O N E D O W N

WHERE IS THE MOMENT WE NEEDED THE MOST ?

YOU KICK UP THE LEAVES AND THE MAGIC IS LOST

YOU TELL ME YOUR BLUE SKIES FADE TO GREY

YOU TELL ME YOUR PASSION'S GONE AWAY

AND I DON'T NEED NO CARRYIN' ON

YOU STAND IN THE LINE JUST TO HIT A NEW LOW

YOU'RE FAKING A SMILE WITH THE COFFEE TO GO

YOU TELL ME YOUR LIFE'S BEEN WAY OFF LINE

YOU'RE FALLING TO PIECES EVERYTIME AND

I DON'T NEED NO CARRYIN' ON

A^B^R^I^L

Fueron seis semanas de psiclogos. Sable acept el tratamiento, asistiendo a consultas virtuales las ltimas dos semanas cuando lo dejaron volver, plido y flaco y an con el brazo fracturado en cabestrillo a Ramrod, pero se neg en redondo al psiquiatra y a tomar psicotrpicos. A pesar de pesadillas recurrentes, de las cuales Fire y Colt a veces oan ahogados gritos en la mitad de la noche, Sable volvi a sus deberes con la misma tranquila eficacia habitual. Si estaba algo ms silencioso, o si a veces lo encontraban quieto, inmvil, sin aparentemente haber odo ni una palabra de lo que le decan, o si a veces cuando crea que no era visto apoyaba la frente en las manos y cerraba los ojos en el clsico gesto de la migraa, nada dijo ni nadie se atrevi a mencionarlo. April no mencion que los dos haban dejado de hablar en las guardias: Fire no mencion que Sable se tardaba ahora cuarenta y cinco minutos en baarse, dos veces al da: Colt no mencion que Sable coma mecnicamente lo que le pusieran por delante, sin absoluto disfrute. Pero era imposible no darse cuenta que a Sable le colgaba la chaqueta de mezclilla que sola usar y que tena que usar rellenos con la armadura para sujetarla con firmeza contra su cuerpo: y que verlo entrenar, con camiseta negra de manga larga y un buzo sujeto por cordones a las caderas era punto menos que doloroso, flaco como un listn y an herido. Pero Sable continu sin decir nada ni quejarse adelante, y grande fue la sorpresa de los chicos al darse cuenta, que al fin, el episodio pareca haberle contagiado un renovado amor por la vida, o al menos por las mujeres: Sable, el recatado y monjeril Sable empez a responder s, por supuesto en vez de su no, gracias habitual, que aunque muy educado sola tener la amabilidad como para congelar alcohol.

Ahora se no era el caso, para decirlo delicadamente. Cuando descansaban o estaban entre misiones, usualmente cada uno se relajaba a su manera: Colt se encerraba en la cocina a preparar algo que sola tener no menos de quince ingredientes, inclua hervir ms de una hora y siempre acababa oliendo a especias y carne, y tras encontrar algn partido de algn deporte muy macho en la televisin se instalaba a comerse su producto pacientemente, hasta vaciar la olla mientras miraba TV. Fire se pona encima sus mejores trapitos y sala huyendo al mall ms cercano, para rodearse de gente, ver vitrinas, comer helado, comprarse cosas absurdas y pasearse al sol: y April llenaba la tina, buscaba un libro, y se quedaba dentro del agua leyendo un libro hasta que estaba arrugada como un sharpei.

Sable generalmente coma algo dulce y luego dorma. Horas y horas: dorma como hiberna un oso, con pijama completo ingls a rayitas, cada vez ms envuelto en las mantas como una oruga a punto de ser mariposa. Pero ahora no.

Ahora Sable se arreglaba antes que Fire y sala a buscar la chica de turno, para volver justo a la hora de despegue, con la misma ropa arrugada, ojeroso pero tranquilo, inmune a las bromas de los chicos y el no disimulado disgusto de April y el Comandante Eagle. Sable los ignoraba y continuaba haciendo su trabajo, aunque sin dedicarle ni un minuto extra: pero empez a recuperar algo de peso a pesar del constante ejercicio, y si bien su genio pareca ms vivo que de costumbre, preferan eso a verlo como un zombie

FIREBALL

Son las nueve y media y an no ha llegado, y debera relevar a Colt a las diez, que prometi irse a ver a Emily. Sable no ha llegado tarde en todo el tiempo que lo conocemos, y Colt est irritado, yo inquieto, y los dos estamos pendientes de la entrada del hangar: April, que afecta estar leyendo un tratado de electromagntica, un tomazo mientras se recuesta con los pies en mi regazo en la banca de la cocina, tambin ha mirado el reloj sobre nuestro counter cinco veces.

- Se est atrasando. Yo har el turno.- dijo levantndome y sacando un yogurth del refrigerador.- Vete ya, Colt, no puedes dejar plantada a Emily. Slo asegrate de traerme las galletas que me prometi y no zamprtelas por el camino.-

- Hay un motivo de porqu te hace galletas de nori.- dice Colt, ponindose el sombrero, pero a pesar de que s que se muere por verla, se queda en la puerta, indeciso.- No creen que le haya pasado nada, no? Quiz deberamos ir a buscarlo... April, qu opinas?-

- Mmn.-

- April?-

-...-

Me inclino y le quito el libro. No me sorprende demasiado que chille como un gato escaldado y que la portada, un forro de papel suelto, se separe del libro, revelando que bajo su tapadera de aerodinmica lo que hay es un libro de la biblioteca mdica del hospital.

RAPE COUNSELING- cmo tratar con una vctima de violencia sexual.

Los tres nos quedamos mirando, y April se pone roja, pero frunce las cejas.- Devulvemelo, Fire.-

- No necesitas esto.- digo con sequedad, empujndoselo a travs de la mesa.- Sable est siendo tan atrozmente diagnosticable que lo nico que le falta es una camiseta que diga " rape victim". Primero estuvo en shock, y ahora est en negacin, aparte de querer afirmar su virilidad con toda vagina que se deje.- digo con crudeza, haciendo que Colt empalidezca y April se tense.- Ese psiclogo que le pusieron no sirvi absolutamente de nada...-

- Y qu sugieres? Que lo demos de baja? Est fisicamente casi completamente recuperado.- dice ella.

- Lo que sugiero...- empiezo, inclinndome hacia ella en la mesa. Nos sobresalta la entrada de Sable, un minuto para las ocho, muy guapo con la camisa azul oscuro deportiva que lleva bastante arrugada y por fuera de los pantalones, abrochada en ojales equivocados, y despeinado para ms seas, la chaqueta colgando del brazo a pesar de que afuera est que nieva.

- Hola.- dice con toda desfachatez, tirando la chaqueta a la silla.- Voy a cambiarme. Colt, vete ya, yo me hago cargo.-

- Pens que no llegabas...- empiezaColt, preocupacin evidente en su rostro, pero Sable se gira con autntica ira.

- Quin te has credo que soy? T? Yo jams he fallado en hacer un turno, me ests confundiendo con los irresponsables de ustedes tres. S perfectamente a qu hora tengo que llegar, as que gurdate los comentarios.-

Colt alza las manos y se larga dando un portazo. April se muerde los labios, pero antes de que intervenga, le bloqueo el paso a Sable que iba derecho al vestidor.

- Ya que ests tan simptico, una palabrita, Gran Jefe. Te imaginaba de mejor humor tras el blowjob que te hicieron hace tres minutos, pero seguro que podras combatir con las orejas an zumbando?-

Sable me mira de frente y cruzo el brazo el respuesta automtica porque estoy seguro que va a darme un puetazo. Pero luego inspira, y ese brillo duro que haba en sus ojos se desvanece, suavizndose, aunque la tristeza que ha estado all todo este tiempo vuelve a brillar a travs del plateado.

- Fire, no es tu asunto. Pero lo siento. Y no volver a llegar tan encima de la hora. Lo siento, April.- dice, volvindose, aunque ella no nos mira.- Me dar una ducha y tomo los controles. No volver a pasar.- dice, pasndome por el lado. Lo miro pasar, pero cuando sale al pasillo lo sigo y lo atrapo en la puerta de nuestras duchas.

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

- Sable.- susurro.- Esta no es la forma. Tienes que hablar con alguien o explotars!-

- Estoy bien, Fire.- dice l, metindose al bao y cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Como por precaucin ninguna tiene seguro, cuento hasta diez y entro, para encontrarse a Sable voltendose indignado, ya sin camisa y con las manos en el cinturn de sus jeans.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien!- me ladra, volviendo a enojarse.- Ahora sal. Voy a baarme.-

- No es como si nunca nos hubiramos visto en los lockers... - digo yo con crueldad, instalndome en la banca.- Mtete a la ducha mientras hablamos. Estoy harto de tus subterfugios, al menos desnudo no podrs escaparte de aqu.- agrego, vindolo tenso.- Sable, no creo que tengas nada que yo no haya visto.- acabo con sequedad.

Sable se endereza y afecta ver que no le importa, quitndose los mocasines, los calcetines, el reloj, y finalmente desabrochndose el cinturn.

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

Le tiemblan las manos. Sobre su pecho, el suave tintineo de la plaquita de identificacin de acero y su gargantilla que todos llevamos me dice que su respiracin empieza a acelerarse de pnico.

Yo me quedo ah como un poste.

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

Sable se quita los jeans, que se deslizan fcilmente por sus piernas atlticas de jinete. Ha perdido ms peso del que pensaba: los msculos tienen sombras rotundas, nada ms que hueso y tendones sujetando los msculos bajo al piel. Tiene algunas cicatrices, y me temo que las marcas an rojizas que le quedaron detrs de las rodillas y en los codos estarn ah para siempre.

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

Est hiperventilando. Mientras deslizo la mirada por su cuerpo, sus manos tiemblan tanto que no puede doblar los pantalones, y acaba por arrojarlos en la banca y meterse rpidamente en la ducha, cerrando la puerta semitrasparente de golpe y dando el agua aunque an no se quita los boxers, que son cortitos pero muy decentes, de un azul oscuro.

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

Est jadeando bajo el ruido del agua. No estoy seguro si est llorando.

- Sable.- susurro, apoyando una mano en el vidrio.- Djame ayudarte.-

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

- Vete.- me ordena, su voz ronca, pero luego, su orden es una splica.- Fire, djame por favor.-

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

- Est bien. Te traer ropa interior seca.- le digo suavemente, yendo a la puerta.- Pero no vuelvas a decirme que todo est bien.-

COLT

Una semana despus, me despierta un gemido en la mitad de la noche. Cuando por fin me despierto bien veo que la luz de nuestro baito est encendida: oigo correr agua, pero no alcanza a enmascarar el sonido de Sable volviendo el estmago. Podra volver a dormirme, pero estoy harto de todo esto, y levantndome voy a la cocina y preparo una taza de t suave con azcar, una de t verde y otra de leche para m, y regreso, no sin chequear que April duerme como una bendita en su cama y que Fire sigue pilotando tranquilamente en la zona del Estrecho de Boreal, en donde estamos en deber de custodia. Le dejo la taza de t verde y le palmeo el hombro al verlo bostezar, y regreso a la habitacin, en donde Sable finge dormir en su litera alta.

- Oye.- digo apoyando los codos en su colchn.- Te traje t. Si no tomas algo te va a bajar el azcar y hars el ridculo maana en tus reuniones.-

Sable se endereza, plido y culpable.- Siento haberte despertado.-

- Tuviste pesadillas?- digo sorbiendo mi leche.

Va a negar, pero luego asiente.- No... quiero hablar de eso.-

Es bastante obvio con qu soaba, y se me seca un poco la garganta. No s qu decirle. Cmo le digo que se calme, que olvide, si seguramente yo hubiera chillado diez veces ms fuerte?

- No fue tu culpa.- es todo lo que se me ocurre. Pero cuando lo veo frotarse los ojos y hundir los dedos en su pelo, comprendo que di en el clavo, al menos en parte. Se siente que fall cuando debera haber podido protegerse a s mismo.

- No fue tu culpa.- repito. Me mira largamente, y asiente, antes de beberse el t casi de un tirn.

- Gracias, Colt.- dice, volvindose a la cama, tapndose de nuevo. Yo me acerco y tomo la taza, y con las dos colgando de mi ndice alargo la mano y le oprimo el brazo en un gesto de camaradera.

Sable se congela. Su piel literalmente toma el fro y la flaccidez del desmayo bajo mi mano. La retiro de golpe, y l se aparta, hacindose una bola en la cama envuelto en las mantas hasta el cuello.

- Perdona.- susurra muy bajo. Yo asiento y me dejo caer en mi litera, los puos apretados. Nada me gustara ms que matar a los bastardos que lo lastimaron, Dios mo, nada...

- ARRIBA! SBELO, APRIL!- grito por el intercom al da siguiente, tras tres horas de difcil combate. Los seres de vapor tenan toda una ofensiva armada para tomarse el estrecho, una de las rutas alternativas por donde pasan los cargueros espaciales, y cerrndola podan poner sitio a los tres planetas ms lejanos de la galaxia ( Durango, Westmine y Boreal) as que tenemos que sacarlos de aqu como sea. Estamos peleando en las llanuras de Durango, unas planicies desrticas de piedra y polvo gris en donde, gracias a Dios, no hay poblados en donde puedan resultar heridos civiles: pero si nosotros no tenemos que contenernos los seres de vapor no se han contenido nunca, y con dos nodrizas y casi treinta cazas nos encontramos con ms de lo que podemos manejar.

No nos esperbamos esto. Nunca nos haba pasado que inteligencia nos fallara as: es como ir confiado a enfrentarse a un duelo de vaqueros y encontrarte con que el otro tiene un tanque. April se ha mantenido lo ms pegada al suelo que puede con Ramrod para minimizar el fuego sobre nosotros, que salimos con el Red Fury, Steed y mi Saddle Power, pero le estn pegando duro. April se aparta, y nosotros nos lanzamos adelante, dividindonos la batalla, con Fire corriendo el Red Fury a velocidades que superan con mucho a las naves de los renegados, a las que empieza a derribar con sus caones lser: yo cargo contra la parte inferior de una nodriza, volando invertido hasta salir y as poder acribillar a mis perseguidores, y Sable acelera entre los saltadores celestiales, una especie de naves de combate ligero que usan los renegados, no muy distintas a unas motocicletas voladoras.

April se trenza en fuego duro contra las nodrizas, y una empieza a humear y ladearse. No hago caso, concentrado en elevarme todo lo alto que puedo porque tengo a dos naves pegadas al trasero, pero despus de hacerlas explotar me giro y veo a la nodriza finalmente cayendo...

... directamente encima de donde combate Sable.

- SABLEEE! SAL DE AHI!- le chillo en el intercom. Lo veo alzar la vista y echar reversa con Steed con todas sus fuerzas, pero es tarde, y se me sube el corazn a la boca al ver la nave estrellarse y explotar. Slo entonces veo a Fire acelerar para colocarse junto a la nube de polvo, y veo a Sable, cado al suelo con Steed a su lado derribado, aparentemente herido pero vivo. Fire lo protege mientras se levanta y vuelve a montar a Steed, y yo barro con unos saltadores celestiales que se acercan...

Ms explosiones: April tambin intenta protegernos pero estamos rodeados. Y entonces la otra nodriza empieza a abrirse y revela... oh, joder no...

Una de esas unidades renegadas... es un maldito robot gigante. Tenemos que volver y poner a Ramrod en modo de combate para enfrentarla, pero estamos rodeados y esa maldita cosa despega derecho al cielo... qu pretende?

- Debe estar pasando un carguero, tenemos que interceptar esa unidad!- escucho a April, su voz controlada, pero algo aguda.

- Nos encantara...- dice Fire, que no deja de disparar con los seres de vapor casi encima.-... nos encantara aceptar la invitacin April, pero...no...puedo...sacrmelos...-

- Sable, qu hacemos?- exclama April. Reviso los conectores de mis audfonos, porque no escucho nada.

- Sable?- pregunta Fire, sin aliento.

No son los conectores. Sable est ah de pie, inmvil, y no nos responde. Est ah, flotando con Steed, y aunque los enemigos que le acercan y disparan rozndolo no se mueve... qu le pasa? Qu diablos le pasa?

- SABLE!- grito yo, y parece reaccionar, movindose hacia el suelo. Entonces escucho la voz de April, lenta y determinada.

- Yo subir: ustedes ocpense de la debacle aqu abajo.- dice antes de elevarse, sola, dejndonos desprotegidos y sin escape, y yendo a solas a enfrentarse a una unidad muy superior a Ramrod. Se me cierra la garganta. Es pnico.

APRIL

- Pues no habra tenido que hacerlo, si no te hubieras congelado como un novato en su primer combate!- bramo. Sable est furioso, sudoroso y herido, con sangre en la camiseta, pero no me importa.

Slo la intervencin de Madarien, Max, Roy y Steve nos salv la vida. Bajaron y se enfrentaron a las fuerzas de tierra lo suficiente para los los chicos pudieran subir a ayudarme, porque la unidad renegada estaba muy bien armada y fue slo por terquedad que mi Ramnrod aguant el castigo para proteger a esos cargueros: si hubiera pasado un minuto ms, creo que me hubiera derribado y habra tomado todas esas vidas. Pasamos a forma de combate a toda velocidad y la atacamos con todo lo que tenamos: pero an as nos cost mucho derrotarla.

Estamos exhaustos y heridos, y a pesar de que nos llamaron para felicitarnos y prometernos medallas, mientras Fire y Colt bajan a bromear y agradecer a Maddie, Sable y yo nos encerramos en la cocina. l sabe lo que le voy a decir, porque est mortalmente serio y a la defensiva.

Sabe que deberamos haber ganado fcilmente, sin heridas y sin ayuda: y que fue su distraccin lo que nos cost tan caro.

Estoy furiosa, y cuando me responde irritado que si fuera mejor piloto habra podido con la unidad renegada sola, exploto.

- Me acusas de cobarde? Pero con quin te crees que ests hablando?- ladra l, y estamos muy cerca, gritndonos pegados a la alacena, mi armadura an completa excepto por los guanteletes, mis manos sangrando llenas de ampollas, l con dos desolladuras en la espalda y una en el brazo en donde la cada lo lastim an a pesar de la armadura.

- No hablo de miedo. Pero te congelaste y no pudiste reaccionar.- repito, tratando de calmarme, pero Sable est fuera de s.

- Te atreves a llamarme intil? Pero t piensas que es fcil razonar tras un golpe como se? ya es bastante malo que te largaras sola sin esperar la decisin de tu oficial superior, ahora encima te ests insubordinando!- grita.

- Si no haca algo, acabbamos muertos!-

- No seas engreda!-

- No es culpa de nosotros que no puedas aceptar lo que te pas!- le grito antes de darme cuenta que fui muy lejos. Sable avanza en dos trancos y sus manos van a mis brazos, y por un momento estoy segura que va a golpearme. Pero aunque sus dedos se clavan en mi carne, su rostro se vuelve tenso y se controla.

- Retira eso, April.-

- No.- murmuro, bajando la vista: me pican los ojos y estoy tan cansada.- Necesitas ayuda. Porqu no la pides?-

- ya me vio un psiclogo.-

- Debera verte un psiquiatra.-

- No puedo funcionar lleno de drogas, April.- agrega en voz baja y peligrosa.

- Tampoco ests funcionando as.- susurro. Para mi horror, veo que sus ojos se humedecen.

- Y qu quieres que haga?- me susurra.- No puedo irme ahora, no en la mitad de la guerra. Esto... pasar. Por favor, April, confa en m.-

- Me cans de verte triste.- le susurro, yendo a tocarle la cara.- No me digas que no ests sufriendo... yo he averiguado algunas cosas... Sable, no soporto verte sufrir...-

Sable me besa la frente y me estremezco. Por un momento su toque me recuerda ese momento...

... un momento hmedo y extrao y aterrador...

... me aparto. l se queda mirndome, y hay tanto dolor en sus ojos que quisiera abrazarlo y no puedo, no puedo, tengo miedo.

- Vas a acusarme con el comando? Si quieres sacarme de Ramrod, tendr que ser a la fuerza. No me ir sin pelear, si es mi puesto lo que quieres.- me pregunta con sbita frialdad. Muevo la cabeza, y aprieto los puos.

- No.-

- Entonces esta conversacin se acab. Y no quiero orte discutirla con los chicos, April-

- Est bien.-

- Tienes algo ms que decirme?-

Lo miro ah, herido y apenas de pie, mareado de cansancio y lleno del horror de lo que le hicieron, que como una gangrena parece extenderse a todos nosotros, y sl quiero meterme a la ducha y llorar...

- No.-

- Bien.-

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

SABLE

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que vi a Madeleine, y tras la cena noto con satisfaccin que mis esfuerzos por arreglarme y disimular cuidadosamente los moretones que me quedan de la batalla en Durango han dado sus frutos, porque a pesar de esos dos meses Madeleine me gua de inmediato al interior de su casa, se quita el escotado vestido anaranjado y me arrastra a dormitorio, tironeando mi corbata. Ella es suave e insistente, y se arrodilla con una breve lingerie negra a abrir mi ropa para complacerme, su melena castaa rozndome sensualmente. Me siento en la cama y separo la spiernas para darle ms acceso, sonriendo mientras ella usa una mano libre para quitarme la corbata a ciegas, pero antes deque pase un minuto s que algo anda muy mal.

No estoy reaccionando. No estoy reaccionando en absoluto. Madre de Dios, qu demonios me pasa?

La aparto y me concentro en atenderla a ella, en complacerla hasta que est satisfecha y con suerte curar mi problema con sus reacciones y pasin: pero a pesar de todo su disfrute, mi cuerpo simplemente parece muerto. La vergenza me domina, y cuando ella finalmente se aparta y se encoge de hombros antes de ponerse una bata quisiera que la tierra me tragase.

- Nunca me haba pasado esto.- le digo, ponindome la corbata. Y es la primera vez que me invita a su casa para...

- Supongo que eso le dices a todas.- me dice ella con burla, sirvindose un caf. Slo para ella.- No s cul sea tu problema, pero es bastante pattico que el hroe de la galaxia simplemente sea incapaz de hacer lo que cualquier vagabundo de la calle puede... me sirve como leccin por buscarme uno bonito. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, sabes.-

- Madeleine.- le digo, desolado.- Cre que al menos ramos amigos...-

- Mira, eres muy guapo, pero eres el hombre ms aburrido de la tierra.- bosteza ella.- la verdad, tena esperanzas de que al menos esto me entretuviera, pero ya vemos... no me llames, yo te llamar, okay?-

Salgo de ah como si me persiguieran. Estoy nauseado de disgusto y vergenza. Me apoyo en un farol afuera como un borracho, y echo a caminar sin ninguna meta, simplemente queriendo alejarme, alejarme. No tomo un taxi: no me siento capaz de hablar sin... no s si vomitar? llorar?

Dios mo, April tiene razn, soy un maldito desastre... ya no funciono como lder, ni como guerrero, pero si ya ni siquiera sirvo como hombre... esto es... esto es...

Me paro en seco. No puedo respirar. Siento... jams haba sentido algo as. Estoy seguro que me voy a morir. Tropiezo hasta una pared y me apoyo con ambas manos, y aunque tomo grandes bocanadas de aire no siento que haga ninguna diferencia. El mundo parece demasiado grande y el dolor se hace insoportable, asfixiante, mi cuerpo entero temblando, sudando a mares...

Me acomodo en el suelo y me abrazo las rodillas, sollozos secos en mi garganta mientras el pnico me aprieta las sienes. Dios mo, Dios mo, qu me est pasando? Me estoy volviendo loco! Por favor alguien... alguien aydeme!

SOMETIMES THE SYSTEM GOES ON THE BLINK

AND THE WHOLE THING TURNS OUT WRONG

YOU MIGHT NOT MAKE IT BACK AND YOU KNOW

THAT YOU COULD BE WELL OH THAT STRONG AND I'M NOT WRONG, AH...

SO WHERE IS THE PASSION WHEN YOU NEED IT THE MOST ?

OH, YOU AND I, YOU KICK UP THE LEAVES AND THE MAGIC IS LOST


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE TRES: ALL THE FEARS

AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND A SHAME YOU SEEMED AN HONEST MAN AND ALL THE FEARS YOU HOLD SO DEAR WILL TURN TO WHISPER IN YOUR EAR AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY MIGHT HURT YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT IT MEANS SO MUCH AND YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL A THING

JULY  
Habia sido un error de inteligencia: el comando los envio a custodiar una ruta de cargueros por dos semanas, y se habian olvidado de asignar refuerzos, lo que los obligo a quedarse alli un mes y medio, esperando que otra nave hiciera el viaje hasta poder reemplazarlos. La comida se habia acabado, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Colt, al mes, y tuvieron que pasar dos semanas con raciones militares de batido proteico y pastillas de glucosa para emergencias, combatiendo y durmiendo muy poco. April bajo tres kilos: Colt cuatro, Sable cuatro y medio, y para el espanto de los demas, Fire, que tenia el metabolismo de un leopardo, seis de su ya delicada estructura. El musculo parecio derretirse dejandolo en los huesos, y si bien todos le sacrificaron sus ultimas reservas, y Sable positivamente ladro por el intercomunicador para que los fueran a relevar de una vez, era el fantasma de Fire el que reposo en el comedor mientras aterrizaban en Alamo, April ocupandose de hacer las primeras revisiones de Ramrod mientras Sable se ocupaba del papeleo burocratico y Colt iba inmediatamente a comprar comida. No se tardo mas de media hora: y cuando regreso, April con una mancha de grasa de avion en la cara, Sable con su uniforme de briefing con galones y pu os blancos y Colt jadeante por la carrera partieron un pollo asado entero en cuatro, repartieron bollos de pan con costra y los devoraron silenciosamente, de pie junto al lavaplatos, vigilando a Fire que comia a bocaditos veloces, mordiendo la carne ansiosamente.  
- Cometelo todo pero mas lento o te enfermaras- dijo Colt afectuosamente, acariciandole el pelo.  
- Esta bueno.- dijo April sonriendo, migas en la cara, separando la carne de un muslo de pollo con un tenedor rapido y colocandola en un plato en la mesa.- Comete esto, tiene menos grasa no podemos permitir que te caiga mal .Ven y sientate parecemos trogloditas comiendo nuestra costilla de brontosaurio ahi de pie.-  
- estabamos famelicos.- dijo Sable, que aunque se habia devorado la mitad de una pechuga el solo ahora muy modosito ponia agua a hervir y preparaba te como un caballero.- Dios mio, no recuerdo nunca haber tenido tanta hambre.-  
- Yo quiero mas.- dijo Colt, dejando apenas los huesitos de su parte en la basura, lavandose las manos con energia y abriendo la bolsa de la compra.- Traje pan dulce tambien y mermelada de frutas vitaminas, ya saben.-  
- si, me encanta!- April dejo lo que quedaba de su pollo, que no era mucho, en el plato de Fire y ella y Colt se pusieron a engullir bizcochos chorreantes de mermelada. Sable los miro con afecto mientras les entregaba a todos su tazon con leche y te o cafe, y se acomodo en su butaca a beber su te y mordisquear un bizcocho.  
- Espero que les envies un buen rapapolvo a los del Comando. Si nos hacen la gracia una semana mas, nos morimos de hambre.  
- Por ahora yo voy a armar una despensa de emergencia con barras proteicas, chocolate y harina de trigo.- dijo Colt muy serio, aunque tenia la boca llena de bizcocho.- Pero agradeceria que no vuelvan a hacernos esto.-  
- redactare mi informe en los terminos mas fuertes posibles.- dijo Sable asintiendo, frunciendo las cejas al ver las mu ecas adelgazadas de April y las claviculas de Colt, mucho mas obvias.- Fire, estas bien?-  
Fire estaba palidisimo y habia parado de comer, recostandose en su butaca.- si- - tienes nauseas?-  
- Tengo un sue o terrible y mucho mucho frio.- dijo Fire, frotandose los ojos y bostezando. Habia comido tanto que tenia una pancita sobre la pretina de los jeans blancos gastados que tanto le gustaban, a pesar de que por el uso ya estaban flojos.- se que hay mucho que hacer pero -  
- Acuestate y duerme. Es normal que te de algo de hipotermia y sue o mientras digieres toda esta comilona, estas muy debil, Fire.- dijo Sable con dulzura, aunque su voz se endurecio al ver el paso tembleque de Fire rumbo al dormitorio. Estaba claro que esa vision haria mucho mas por su energica protesta que todas las quejas de April y Colt o las quejas de su propio estomago.  
Fire perdio el equilibrio en la misma puerta y solo el que April tuviera los reflejos de un gato le permitio saltar de la mesa al pasillo y agarrarlo antes de que cayera. Lo sostuvo, pero sin la fuerza que poseia habitualmente no pudo alzarlo, y fue Colt quien se adelanto y lo levanto facilmente para llevarlo a su litera, la inferior.  
- no, mejor acuestalo en mi cama, estara mas comodo.- dijo April, abriendo las puertas. Su cama estaba hecha y olorosa a colonia, las sabanas rosadas invitantes, y fue con alivio que Fire se hundio entre las mantas, un suspiro al sentir el peso de los edredones calidos.  
- Gracias, April... fijo Fire. Estaba tiritando.  
- Tienes mucho frio? Puedo ayudar?- fijo Appril.- Te hare mas te caliente...- dijo apresurandose a la cocina. Fire se hundio mas en las mantas, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
- yo te traere la manta electrica de la enfermeria, aunque me demorare en que se caliente... ya vengo.- dijo Colt inquieto. Sable se volvio a Fire, notando el tinte azuloso de las esquinas de sus ojos.  
- Fire, estas teniendo una reaccion hipotermica, pero pasara en un par de horas, es solo toda tu energia concentrandose en digerir la comida que necesitas... perdoname, es mi culpa, nunca debi permitir que nos quedaramos tanto...-  
- No es tu culpa.- cata eteo Fire.- Sable... abrazame, si? Me duelen las manos de frio...-  
Sable hizo un gesto, y su rostro se endurecio, a pesar de que Fire le habia tendido una mano.- No. Lo siento.-  
Las cejas de Fire se fruncieron, a pesar de su palidez.- No puedes abrazarme aunque me este muriendo?  
- No te estas muriendo.- dijo Sable con una peque a sonrisa.  
- No, pero ni aunque estuviera, no?-  
- Fire.- dijo Sable bajando la vista.- Lo siento. En serio. Yo... no puedo.-  
- Que, te crees que estoy en estado de intentar violarte?-  
- Fire, por favor...- la voz de Sable se volvio apagada.- Yo quisiera, pero la sola idea de tocar a un hombre o que me toque, o que una chica...- su voz se quebro levemente, y movio la cabeza apartandose. Fire se quedo en la cama, las manos temblorosas empu adas, hasta que una punzada en la cabeza lo hizo estremecerse y voltearse contra la almohada.  
- Fire... oh, corredor, pobrecito.- dijo Colt entrando con la manta electrica, que se calentaria en unos minutos.- La traje, le falta poco ya a ver, deja que ayude.- dijo quitandose el sweater y acostandose a su lado. Fire se volteo, abrazando estrechamente su fuerte torso que aun tenia miguitas. Inspiro su aroma y pego la frente adolorida a la caliente camiseta que cubria los musculos rudos de Colt, y suspiro al alivio de ese calor bienhechor.  
Sable se quedo ahi mirandolos, su expresion dolorosa, casi sorprendida. Luego, apretando la mandibula salio, cruzandose con April que llevaba una jarra de te caliente y se encerro en la sala de controles, metiendose en su Saddle Unit en silencio.

FIRE

No puedo creer que esto haya llegado tan lejos. Sable habitualmente se cortaria una pierna por nosotros y la verdad, esta semana he estado a punto de pedirsela para comerla con especias y ajo. Que hambre hemos pasado yo ya estaba mirando con hambre a mis propios compa eros

-Estas mejor?- pregunta Colt, su voz llena de preocupacion. Nunca se lo diria porque lo ofenderia mortalmente, pero mas que April, es Colt el mas maternal de los cuatro: simplemente no tolera vernos heridos o enfermos, y siempre esta dispuesto a como es la palabra en ingles?... nurture us: es decir, darnos comida, arroparnos, darnos remedios, a veces absurdos, frotarnos la espalda si estamos agotados o preocuparse que no nos llenemos de dulces y tengamos una dieta balanceada. Colt es maravilloso en ese sentido: es de esa gente que necesita mas amar que ser amado. Y que a pesar de su panico a todo lo que sea gay haya aceptado meterse aqui y darme calor sin siquiera pensarselo dos veces me dice mucho sobre cuanto me quiere.  
- Puedes dormir un rato si quieres, le toca a Sable ahora llenar todo ese papeleo y a April ocuparse de la nave. Nosotros podemos flojear.- le digo, acurrucandome contra su costado. Puedo sentir sus costillas: el, que es todo musculo, perdio mucho peso.  
- Si estas mejor me voy a los camarotes -  
- Porque? Aqui esta calentito y comodo la cama de April siempre huele tan rico mira, la almohada huele a su pelo que es ahora? Pi a?-  
- Manzana, creo.- dijo Colt apoyando la nariz en la tela y sonriendo.- Pero -  
Veo la duda en sus ojos, y mantengo mi mirada en la suya con naturalidad mientras el empieza a sonrojarse.  
- Que? Crees que si dos hombres duermen juntos, eso los etiqueta como un par de homosexuales? Tu identidad sexual no va a cambiar por una siesta, ni por bastante mas.- digo firme y claro.  
- Fire, callate...- Colt mueve la cabeza y la hunde otra vez en la almohada.- No quiero... no seria...-  
- Malo? Puedo hacer que sea bastante bueno - al ver su expresion me corrijo contrito.- Colt, solo bromeaba, No quiero molestarte. Es solo que si vamos a seguir los cuatro encerrados, si pretendemos curar lo de Sable y quitarle a April esa idea suya de que se va a embarazar si uno de nosotros la ve con menos ropa que la armadura, hay que empezar por relajarnos nosotros. Esas ideas suyas son un poco enfermizas, saben.-  
- Tiemblo de verte mas relajado Se que no es muy moderno, pero asi me criaron a mi.- suspiro Colt.- Fire, perdona. No es que quiera tratarte de nada... de violador o pervertido a nada y si lo fueras serias mi amigo igual y pobre del que te diga algo pero -  
- Me tienes tomado de la cintura, sabes. Alguna vez habias tocado asi a un hombre?- digo, y antes de que por reflejo aparte las manos se las sujeto.- No te escapes. Solo soy yo.-  
- es... perdona...-  
- Colt, se siente muy distinto de cuando tocas a una chica? Es solo una cintura: ombligo, estomaguito, piel, columna. Tengo el mismo tripaje que cualquier chica, porque te va a dar asco?-  
- No es que nada de ti me de asco!- exclamo Colt enojandose.- Es -  
- Que?-  
Colt me mira a los ojos y veo la sombra en sus ojos azules, de ese azul asombroso del cielo del desierto o de las flores en las quebradas, que dice que esta pensando muy seriamente.- Supongo que el motivo que no abrazas asi a otro hombre no es porque sea desagradable, sino porque te da miedo ofenderlo que piense que quieres tocarlo o abrazarlo o violarlo.- acabo en voz baja.- Es insultante creer que otro hombre necesita el apoyo, las caricias que una mujer necesita - musito, sus ojos cerrandose al escuchar su propia anticuada aseveracion.  
- A mi me gusta que me abraces. Y no te tengo miedo.- le digo tranquilamente, y llevo su mano a mi trasero. Colt se tensa otra vez, pero luego me mira a los ojos, y me da un apreton, antes de echarse a reir.  
- Gracias por la confianza... oh, por Dios, tienes el culito firme y suave de una adolescente Fire, si algo se levanta, te juro que no es -  
- Es una reaccion completamente natural, y aunque eyacularas o me tomaras no dejarias de ser el hombre que eres. Y yo no dejo de ser un hombre, Colt.- le digo con voz muy tranquila, aunque el apreton de su mano grande y fuerte me ha hecho sonrojar. - Nos vemos muy masculinos ahora seguro.- gru e, pero me rodea con su brazo. Sonrio y hundo la cabeza en su hombro.  
Ya no tengo frio.

APRIL

Tras el te para Fire, al que Colt esta cuidando, tomo mis herramientas y destapo la entrada al infierno como la llaman los chicos, un agujero ( tengo cinco) que me permite meterme en la aleacion de Ramrod por dentro. Nuestro espacio de vivienda es de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados: la nave tiene 1800, y toda la diferencia la hace mi ensamblaje aerodinamico modular, un laberinto de luces rojas y negras y hule espuma, silicona en cubos adaptables, cableados que conozco desde que eran ideas Es mi reino. Los chicos no se meten aqui nunca: son muy grandes y torpes. Cuando me quito los zapatos y me meto en mi peque o gran territorio, me siento como seguro se sienten las sirenas en el mar: floto y me deslizo, sabiendo aun antes de verlo o sentirlo que esta mal.  
Alli. Olor a aceite quemado: una canula rota por el uso, goteando. Mi peque ito precioso, con una canula de fusion rota, y no le encendiste una luz a tu mamita? No tienes que hacerle el valiente deja que mama te va a curar mi precioso pobrecito Cambio la canula, usando toda mi fuerza para encajar y asegurar las abrazaderas. Nada me gusta mas que ver la maquinaria echar a andar como un reloj bien aceitado. Pero el ventilador esta sucio, y para ahorrarme problemas, lo mejor es la mantencion preventiva. Me pongo a limpiarlo con acido, y a pesar de que apesta, el olor no me molesta nada: es el sonido agudo que hace al frotarse lo que es un poco irritante Hay otro sonido.  
Despacio dejo el trapo y me acerco al muro que me separa de la zona de viviendas. Ahi en las entra as de Ramrod, gateando en el hule espuma, me acerco a la pared que es de acero y bakelita, aluminio y fibra de vidrio, fundido en capas. Podria detener una laser blanco de alta graduacion, y apaga todos los sonidos de maquinaria: pero aun asi oigo muy bajo, muy muy bajo, un sonido que mis oidos entrenados a todos los sonidos de Ramrod saben que estan fuera de lugar.  
Es un sollozo. Colt esta con Fire asi que Todo mi instinto es dejar caer el trapo y volar a su lado, apestosa y todo, a abrazarlo, a mecerlo, a hacer lo que sea para que deje de llorar asi. Pero la memoria de su rostro humedo en mis pechos, de sus manos Dios esas manos tan grandes y fuertes y voraces- me detienen. Me paro en seco. Me duele el pecho. Su sollozo es como un cuchillo y la memoria como arena hirviente. Aprieto los pu os y apoyo la frente el hule, dividida y dolorida, y con lagrimas avergonzadas en mis ojos tambien. No soporto mas esto. Lo he visto deshacerse como si hubiera sido de arena estos meses: y aunque me he leido cada libro sobre el abuso y el ultraje de la violacion masculina, Sable no se ha comportado como dicen los libros y no se que hacer. Al comienzo salia con chicas por palas, con un abandono que nos hizo pensar que estaba curandose. Pero hace un mes se detuvo en seco, y se ha pasado cada hora despierto trabajando, obsesivamente, como si fuera lo unico que le importa en el mundo No me malentiendan. Soy tan dedicada como la que mas, y los cuatro sabemos perfecta-y egocentricamente- que si alguien va a ganar esta guerra seremos nosotros, nadie mas, lo que nos da vigor pero a la vez una responsabilidad terrible. Pero Sable ha dejado incluso sus amados discos de musica clasica de lado para sumergirse en nuestro trabajo: y aunque ha hecho el trabajo de tres personas el solo, sin colapsar, es solo porque ha dejado todo lo demas de lado. No ha vuelto a distraerse y ahora casi quisiera que se distrajese. Parece una maquina Pero no es una maquina la que llora como si se fuera a morir mordiendose los pu os para que lo oiga contra esa pared. Es Sable, mi Sable de carne y hueso, y esta sufriendo tanto. Casi lo habia olvidado. Queria olvidar lo que habia pasado... todos queriamos. Pero ahi esta, como un herida curada por encima que se pudre por dentro Que vamos a hacer? No hemos hecho nada en cuatro meses y el sigue peor y peor! Por Dios, en cualquier momento se metera la espada en el pecho y asunto concluido!  
Ya se que voy a hacer. Voy a llamar a Sincia: ella lo ama. Si cree que no puede llorar y confesarse con nosotros, esta bien. Despues de todo, somos sus subordinados, tiene sentido. Pero ella ella seguro que lo ama y lo hara sincerarse.  
Y ojala funcione porque es lo unico que se me ocurre para ayudar. Para ayudarlo. Lo que paso entre nosotros lo olvidare, nunca paso, punto. No lo voy a hacer responsable por algo que no fue su culpa. Nada fue su culpa.  
... no es su culpa que la idea de que me toque hace que se me contraiga la garganta

AND YOU DON'T SEEM THE LYING KIND A SHAME THAT I CAN READ YOUR MIND AND ALL THE THINGS THAT I READ THERE CANDLE LIT SMILE THAT WE BOTH SHARE AND YOU KNOW I DON'T MEAN TO HURT YOU BUT YOU KNOW THAT IT MEANS SO MUCH AND YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL A THING

COLT Fire se recupera muy lentamente, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sable y April. Ella come mecanicamente, Sable ni siquiera finge y deja incluso los guisos de papas y carne que normalmente el se zamparia los deja en el plato. Fire hace lo posible por mantener la alegria en la nave, pero no es suficiente: a pesar de toda mi ayuda, hay largos silencios, y con frecuencia Sable tiene los ojos rojos, no se si por llorar o pasarse las horas mirando pantallas. Pero cuando estamos trabajando parece concentrarse por completo: ahora, en que mientras Fire y April pilotean cuidando el espacio aereo frente a la base Careen nosotros estamos interrogando a tres sospechosos de sabotaje. Estan esposados, pero aun asi son peligrosos y mantengo los ojos en ellos mientras Sable se pasea y les hace preguntas. La luz es mala: es solo una bombilla en el techo de la sala de cemento, y hace frio.  
Tengo la pistola en la mano y el dedo en el gatillo. No se porque estoy nervioso - sabemos lo que hicieron, y no nos interesa. Nunca hubieran logrado detonarlo: solo queremos el nombre del contacto renegado que les proporciono el explosivo y los dejaremos irse.- dice Sable severamente, sus manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras se inclina.- Estan de acuerdo?-  
Y entonces se porque estaba tan nervioso.  
- hablas tan bonito, puta escocesa. Preferiria metertelo en el culo que en cualquier co ito - murmura el mas gordo, y los otros dos se rien como hienas, uno empezando a mostrarle la lengua y agitarla.  
Veo el cuello de Sable de espaldas a mi ponerse blanco.  
Y un momento luego Sable les cae encima y yo estoy aferrandolo y sacandolo de alli a rastras. Por lo menos le partio la mandibula a uno, al menos, creo. No se los otros dos, pero estaban inconscientes cuando salimos. Lo saco y al llegar la pasillo se suelta con tal violencia que casi me derriba y se apoya en la pared, tropezando y mirandome con odio.  
- Que creiste que estabas haciendo? Por Dios, no se supone que tu eres el calmado?- le grito.-. Si matas a cada idiota que nos diga algo - agrego, tratando de volver a tomarle el brazo, pero Sable se aparta, y su rostro esta duro y tenso.  
- No me toques, Colt!-  
- No puedes reaccionar asi o ellos ganan, maldita sea, tu me ense aste eso!-  
- No no me importa callate - Sable apenas puede hablar de tan apretada que tiene la cara. Luego se calla, se apoya en la pared revestida de lata de las barracas, y de pronto se inclina y la emprende a pu etazos con el metal, ensordeciendome, reventandose los nudillos. Me adelanto para retenerlo alarmado, pero el se voltea y solo mis reflejos me permiten esquivar sus pu os ensangrentados, su salvaje furia: y cuando al fin lo inmovilizo contra la pared, jadea en mi rostro y veo un reguero de lagrimas en sus mejillas.  
- Sable...- empiezo, sin saber que decir. Me suelta y se va, y yo me quedo temblando.  
No lo hablamos. No soy capaz. Si fuera Fire, lo seguiria, y gritaria hasta conseguir que me hablara, pero soy un cobarde, y lo veo irse sin decir nada.

SABLE

April lo hizo de alguna forma: lo se. Cuando aterrizamos en Boreal, Sincia me estaba esperando.  
Sali con ella a pesar de que estaba exhausto: pero fue mas que cansancio lo que me hizo casi dormirme en nuestra cita. Incluso cuando me tomaba de la mano, me sentia desconectado, solo aburrido. Obviamente se dio cuenta que la ignoraba, pero aun cuando tras la cena me invito a su cuarto y me beso, no pude reaccionar. Que estoy haciendo?  
- Sincia para.- dije con voz ronca.- No es mejor que no. No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado.-  
- Dime.- me susurro ella, acomodandose en mi regazo, sus brazos en mi cuello. Siento su peso y su calor, pero es insustancial como una brisa. Impersonal.  
- Perdona no puedo.- susurro. Ella me aparta de mi y me mira, y no tengo fuerzas para tratar de descifrar sus ojos. Es conmiseracion? Desprecio?  
- No puedes contarme?-  
Abro la boca y la cierro. Como decirselo? Como decirle que me violaron, que me torturaron, que aun hoy el toque de un hombre me hace vomitar, que tras ese mes en que tuve sexo como un enfermo no importa lo que piense o como me toque mi miembro no responde, que todo lo que yo llamaba hombria- decision, fuerza, poder de proteger- me ha sido quitado, y que ya no sirvo ni como hombre ni como amante, todo lo que sirvo, lo unico que me valida es mi trabajo y es lo unico que me queda para sentirme algo?  
Como voy a pedirle que quiera a esto, cuando ella amo a un hombre completo, que podia amarla de regreso?  
Esto es un error.  
Me disculpo y me voy. Ella se enfada y me llama impotente, gay y mentiroso: nada que no sea cierto. Cuando vuelvo a Ramrod, la voz de Sincia aun en mi cabeza, los chicos estan acostados y descansando: me alegro, porque no quiero ver a nadie hoy. No es necesario hacer guardia, pero me tiendo en mi Saddle Unit y me quedo en la cabina. Si los chicos me sienten entrar al cuarto, alguno se despierta y me pregunta como me fue en mi cita, creo que lloro.  
Basta tengo que recuperar el control. Me estoy portando como un idiota y otra vez me cuesta respirar no puedo seguir viviendo asi.

Cuando vuelvo a mis sentidos, no estoy solo. Por un momento me recorre el panico al darme cuenta que hay un cuerpo contra el mio, pero entonces inspiro, y mi rostro esta hundido entre los senos de una mujer, una mujer: carne suave e invitadora, no carne dura y amenazante. Inspiro su aroma y cierro los ojos con un alivio extra o, calmandome: y entonces me doy cuenta que me cubre con todo el cuerpo, su carne tibia su olor conocido Ella se mueve y de pronto estoy hundido en ella, rigido y excitado, su carne caliente y humeda y acariciadora, y escucho su voz me habla Me arqueo al borde del orgasmo, una sensacion de alivio y bienestar inundandome mientras siento sus besos, su lengua en la mia, mis manos llenandose de su piel sedosa siento su cabello acariciandome los hombros, y en el mismo momento en que al fin con un placer inmenso me libero y me corro con un gemido, se que algo esta terriblemente mal aqui.  
Es April. Estoy estoy en April! Pero no puede ser! Estoy en sus brazos, y estoy...  
Despierto de golpe con una mancha en mis pantalones aun humeda y caliente, y una mano en mi boca, mi pecho aun agitandose. So e con Dios Santo, estoy enfermo! No he reaccionado en meses y ahora reacciono con un sue o pervertido sobre alguien que quiero como una hermana! Por Dios, me estoy volviendo loco

I AM FALLING I AM FADING I AM DROWNING, HELP ME TO BREATHE I AM HURTING I HAVE LOST IT ALL I AM LOSING, HELP ME TO BREATHE

PARTE CUATRO: PAINED WITH URGENCY

HE CAN ONLY HOLD HER FOR SO LONG THE LIGHTS ARE ON BUT NO ONE'S HOME SHE'S SO VACANT HER SOUL IS TAKEN HE IS WHAT SHE'S RUNNING FROM HOW CAN HE HAVE HER HEART WHEN IT GOT STOLE

SEPTEMBER

SABLE

- Y entonces... uno, dos, tres, arriba... vamos, April, sujetate -  
Los dos primeros a os de la guerra, correteando renegados por todos los planetas fronterizos, investigando como autenticos Sheriffs y trenzandonos en combate mano a mano, los cuatro adquirimos los fisicos mas impresionantes que darse pueda. Colt, que ya de por si posee una musculatura herculea, posee tambien un vigor asombroso, que le permitia, cuando Fire o April caian exhaustos tras diez o doce horas de persecucion, echarselos al hombros y seguir adelante silbando. Yo estaba bien entrenado, pero en esos a os vi con sorpresa mi vientre llenarse de rebordes de musculos duros, y mis brazos abultarse de un modo nada sutil. Pero Fire, que agil como un mono y rapido como un cheeta se agotaba rapidamente, y April, que podia ser una excelente judoka pero cuya fuerza fisica y potencia no eran en absoluto las necesarias, instalaron un peque o gimnasio en Ramrod y se esforzaron por ponerse a nuestro nivel. Lo que era imposible, logicamente: los muslos de Colt, musculosos como todo el, eran mas gruesos que las cinturas de ambos, pero los dos trataron con todas de sus fuerzas de no ser obstaculos, y lo lograron. Fire desarrollo su resistencia y April su destreza, y a pesar de que a mi me parecia una perdida de tiempo seguir entrenando cuando la guerra empezo a dejar de ser un asunto de pu etazos y vaporizadores y mas de naves de combate y batallas espaciales, ellos insistian que los relajaba y practicaban a diario. Aunque a veces practicaban tonterias. No me quejo. El movimiento que estan practicando ahora, que es de circo, nos salvo la vida una vez que nos encerraron con gravedad aumentada en un pozo de cinco metro de alto. Seguro que no se esperaban que nos escaparamos por arriba.  
Fire hace un estribo con sus manos y April, pisando primero en su rodilla y luego en su mano se encarama rapidamente a sus hombros, primero de rodillas, su pancita contra su cara, luego sus piernas hasta enderezarse. Enseguida Colt repite el gesto, y Fire se sube a sus hombros con un solo envion de esos brazos poderosos, y tenemos una columna de Star Sheriffs, Colt de base, Fire al centro, que aferra las pantorillas de April, y ella manteniendo el equilibrio alla arriba. Me parecia poco serio, pero tras que lograran lanzar a April fuera del pozo en esa ocasion, no digo nada.  
Los tres cuentan y flexionan las piernas al mismo tiempo, con Fire colocando las palmas de sus manos en los talones de April. A la cuenta de tres, se enderezan de golpe, y April sale despedida, toca el techo con las manos, da un giro y cae rodando sobre la gran colchoneta. Fire aplaude y baja de los hombros de Colt de un salto: el vaquero ni siquiera esta sudando.  
- Siete metros. Muy bien, Tinkerbell!- dice revisando la pantalla que registra nuestras mejoras.- Hay que darle mas fuerza a esas piernecitas tuyas ahora, mas comida y pesas -  
- Como criticas mis piernas?- dice ella riendose, tendida en la colchoneta, estirandose.  
- Son lindas pero zancuditas, mi amor a los hombres nos gusta subirnos a un arbol, no a una ramita, y con esas piernitas alrededor de mi cintura me sentiria bueno, un poco pervertido, son muy flaquitas -  
- Tu solo piensas es eso!- ladra April, enderezandose de golpe y enojandose.- Y si hago pesas es exclusivamente por las misiones, no es que me guste!-  
- Lo importante es que te hara mas postres de leche si se los pides.- dice Fire aplacadoramente.- Y haremos pesas juntos, yo tampoco tengo esa musculatura de Mr Universo Colt no seas grosero con April, nos estamos esforzando!- a ade secandose la cara con una toalla.- Ademas, el Jefe esta mirando, te van a dar un rapapolvo - - Era una como lo dicen ustedes -  
- Critica constructiva?- suplemento yo, pero noto que al avanzar hacia ellos la relajada pose de April sentada en la colchoneta se convierte en cierta rigidez, poniendose de pie tras de Fire. Ese dia, estaban estacionados y aburridos sobre Alamo, esperando el permiso para aterrizar mientras les armaban a toda velocidad algo asi como un hangar en la zona desertica, lo mas inconspicuo posible. - Se acabo el entrenamiento.- les digo con calma, notando sus expresiones relajadas tras el esfuerzo: lo que es yo, estoy tan tenso que me sorprende no resonar como metal cuando doblo las articulaciones.- Necesito que April se ocupe de dilucidar ese codigo de criptograma que Inteligencia le robo a los renegados y a Colt le toca la guardia.-  
- Si estas libre, entrenemos.- me dice Fire, buscando entre las armas hasta sacar un par de nunchakus.- Vamos, no has entrenado en bastante tiempo.- agrega, pegandome en la rodilla con uno de los bastones. Me extra a su atrevimiento: le soltaria algo, pero no quiero que piense que me inquieta.  
- No tengo tiempo para tonterias.- musito, volteandome para seguir a Colt y a April, que van camino a sus respectivas duchas.- Tengo cosas que hacer -  
Un golpe en la espalda. Me vuelvo, empezando a irritarme, pero Fire sigue sonriendo y jugando con los nunchakus. Esta en camiseta y un pantalon de buzo indecentemente delgado de lycra que siempre me ha parecido el colmo de la indecencia, rojo y adherido a la piel, sin que la camiseta blanca deje mucho a la imaginacion. Yo llevo jeans y mi camisa azul, pero no es como si no pudiera desarmarlo y dejarlo indefenso con una mano atada y dos los domingos. Fire puede ser agil como un gato, pero tiene la fuerza de un jovencito. Alimentacion caprichosa y poco ejercicio, siempre lo he dicho.  
- Solo un ratito. Vamos, Sable. No te doy miedo, verdad?-  
Miedo que infantil es, por Dios. Cree que con eso me va a incitar a salir a jugar ?  
- Si te derroto, prometo no lastimarte mucho.- dice con un retintin en la voz. Lo miro incredulo. Se esta burlando?  
Mi mano aferra la espada antes de darme cuenta: y cuando sonrie de pronto, todos los dientes a la vista, me inunda una ira lenta y densa y avanzo hacia el, sin siquiera bajar la vista para arrancarme los zapatos y pisar la estera de combate descalzo. Fire amplia mas su sonrisa. Esto es lo que quiere?  
No alcanzo ni a ponerme en guardia cuando de pronto con un giro violento su talon y la punta del nunchako estan volando a mi cortando el aire. Salto atras y bajo, tratando de calcular su alcance, pero Fire completa el giro, se apoya y cambia de pie con un salto, pateandome firmemente en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo girar el nunchako en el aire para darme con el en la nuca y acabar esto en segundos. Alargo la mano y aferro la vara dirigida a mi cabeza: luego tiro de ella, haciendole perder el equilibrio, y golpeo con el plano de la espada en su tobillo, derribandolo o no: apoya las manos y arqueandose como una anguila me patea la cara con el otro talon, liberandose al doblar los codos y luego aplastarme el pecho con dos patadas rudas y hacerme caer de rodillas al golpear con el nunchako mi muslo. Solo entonces cae, una rodilla en tierra, listo como un maldito sapo para saltar, el nunchalko recogido bajo el brazo.  
Por Dios, estoy sin aire! Que me pasa? Normalmente derrotarlo es algo que demoro para que aprenda! El se ha entrenado como un loco, o yo estoy tan torpe ?  
Se acabo, voy a tener que ponerme serio con el. Cuando me alzo el se prepara a no darme tregua, saltando de inmediato hacia mi, pero uso ambos pu os y luego el mango de mi espada para golpear rapido y seco su vientre, sacandole el aire, y luego estiro las manos para agarrarle las mu ecas Fire cruza el nunchaku y su cadena me atrapa las mu ecas. Luego se apoya en mis hombros y da una voltereta encima de mi, dejandome de rodillas en la estera con las manos inmovilizadas en la nuca, mi espada inutil en el suelo, y subitamente sus piernas rodean mis muslos en una llave, y esta sentado encima de mi

Encima de mi y no puedo moverme.

No puedo moverme.

No PUEDO!

SUELTAME! SUELTAME!

No me doy cuenta que estoy gritandole hasta que usa su peso para aplastarme en codos y rodillas contra la estera, y siento su cadera contra mis nalgas, sus brazos manteniendo mis brazos inmoviles, tan torcidos atras que no puedo encontrar apoyo para revolverme, ni para tensarme dejame! Dejame!  
- Quedate quieto o te rompo el brazo, Sable!- gru e Fire en mi oido, su voz tensa.- No te estoy haciendo nada no lo sientes .? Estas indefenso y no te estoy haciendo nada. Solo estoy aqui. No te duele, verdad?- No lo escucho: solo puedo pensar en sacarmelo de encima y romperle el cuello matarlo matarlo! Quiero matarlo! Esta tocandome y no puedo moverme! Sueltame!  
- Solo soy yo, Sable -  
El corazon me late como un tambor. Me ciega. Veo todo rojo... estoy sudando y mis musculos estan temblando tensos - mister mister -  
Lejos estoy volviendo Fire esta cantando Es Fire que esta cantando?  
- Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left-side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my ...-

**PFFFT-KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG**

El golpetazo nos hace soltarnos, y rodamos como pelotas cuando Ramrod se pone de costado y empieza a vibrar. Esto solo puede ser estamos cogidos en un rayo de traccion. Malditos renegados, es una trampa!  
- FIRE, A LA CABINA!- grito mientras nos abrimos paso, agarrandonos de las barras que tenemos instaladas en las paredes para estos casos, a toda velocidad. Pero me duelen las mu ecas.  
Tengo las marcas rojas de las cadenas que pretendias, Fire? Queria asustarme? Querias humillarme con tus juegos? Y aun asi yo te habia llamado amigo!

FIRE

Maldita sea. Estuve asi de cerca. Diez minutos mas y lo destraumo. Solo necesitaba que me reconociera. Todo lo que necesita es que alguien le muestre que lo haga confiar oh, maldita sea, maldita sea, no es tan dificil! Se supone que confias en mi, no? Escoces cabezon, drama queen si esto no se arregla pronto va a acabar en un desastre y ya me canse de verlo sufrir, estoy harto!

COLT

La emboscada nos deja reventados, y es con autentico alivio que escucho a Fire proponer y a Sable aceptar que nos tomemos un dia en Atlantic Pacific. Aterrizamos en un hangar comercial, y April puede dedicarse a arreglar Ramrod en paz mientras nosotros vamos por provisiones: con un suspiro, Sable nos da el dia libre. - Ven con nosotros!- digo tomandolo del brazo, tan flaco, por Dios.- Te comprare un helado -  
- Me quedare de guardia y la verdad, quiero dormir.- me dice con un gesto cansado.- Diviertanse.-  
- Pero si al que mas le hace falta divertirse es a ti - Fire le agarra el otro brazo.- Vamos! Hay casinos y podemos comprar ropa y algo que nos guste para cenar, April no se enoja si a dejamos con Ramrod, te apuesto que ni se entera que nos fuimos - Sable se suelta demasiado bruscamente.- No. Vayanse.- Fire me echa una mirada exasperada cuando Sable vuelve a Ramrod sin una palabra mas. Nosotros dos, con nuestros mejores trapitos, y con gafas de sol, estamos de pie en el borde del hangar esperando el ferry este jodido planeta supera a Calandra en cuanto a agua, es completamente acuoso- mirando con ansiedad la idea de un dia libre bajo este cielo levemente verdoso y luminoso, pero la brusquedad de Sable pone un bajon a nuestro animo.  
- No se ha recuperado, Fire.- le dijo en voz baja.  
- No en serio?- gru e el enano.  
- Pues deberiamos hacer algo, aunque sea atarlo, encerrarlo, tirar adentro un psiquiatra y cerrar la puerta!-  
- No necesita psiquiatras, necesita una leccion - gru e Fire y salta al ferry que se acerca.- Necesita una paliza bien dada, ese ni ito de mama hijito unico, y si no veo una mejora la proxima semana voy a pedir tu ayuda para darsela. Lo unico que le queda amoratado es el orgullo, y el orgullo es mas inutil que un paraguas -  
- Su hombria - empiezo yo.  
- Callate de una vez. Sigue haciendo pipi de pie hasta donde yo se y sigue afeitandose por las ma anas. Estoy cansado de estas monsergas, y no voy a esperar a que se abra una vena. Aunque no se cual seria la diferencia, porque Ramrod ya parece un funeral ma ana lo agarro de una oreja y me va a escuchar, porque yo no firme para esto!-

APRIL

- y no quiero no me importa Sincia, si el sexo es todo lo que te interesa, pues comprate un vibrador y dejame en paz!-

Estoy bebiendo jugo y tratando de sacarme las manchas de grasa de avion de las manos con detergente de platos cuando escucho a Sable cruzar la cocina. Hice lo mejor que pude con el agua y la esponja para evitar oir su pelea con Sincia, pero no estaba precisamente susurrando y el comunicador de voz esta ahi en el pasillo. Quisiera ofrecerle algo de beber, pero no me atrevo. Quisiera consolarlo, pero tampoco me atrevo. Con Fire y Colt ausentes, estamos solos, y me da miedo.  
- April estare en mi habitacion.- me dice en voz baja, y cuando me vuelvo, lo veo alli de pie en el dintel. Tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y parece tan delgado, tan triste, tan desgastado, que me parte el corazon. Cuando se va, sus pasos lentos, solo quisiera ir y Basta. Cierro el agua, y froto un poco mas mis manos manchadas. Es inutil. No podemos seguir asi. Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer Cruzo el pasillo, soltandome el cabello de la pa oleta que lo sujetaba y frotandola en mis manos nerviosamente. Tengo miedo, pero lo quiero tanto y no soporto verlo mas asi. Tenemos que hablar - Sable?- digo asomandome a su habitacion. Esta tendido alli y me ignora, cuan largo es en su cama. Esta tan flaco que sus omoplatos parecen mano empujando desde dentro de su piel, tratando de liberarse Me arrodillo en la cama y me tiendo a su lado. Estoy temblando. Sable se gira y me mira con ojos asustados, cansados y tristes. Muy despacio, tomo su mano y la oprimo, y el se vuelve: y como si repitiera el gesto salvaje de aquella vez pero ahora con una lentitud casi penosa, hunde el rostro en mi vientre y me inspira, rodeandome con los brazos, antes de que su respiracion se agite brusca, violenta.  
Creo que va a llorar. Porque no llora de una vez?  
- te te peleaste con Sincia ?- musito, tratando de romper el silencio. El se queda alli, un poco de costado, y su mano me acaricia las costillas, sus dedos muy leves, casi ausentes, como si yo solo fuera su mantita favorita.  
- Esta furiosa conmigo cree que la enga o con otra.-  
- Pero si te acostaste con todo lo que se moviera despues de - mi voz baja.- Lo importante es que ahora estas con ella solamente.-  
- Cree que la enga o ahora mismo porque no puedo satisfacerla sexualmente.- su voz me hiela: es seca, clinica.- Cree que me acuesto con otras, a pesar de que volvimos, porque no puedo tener erecciones para ella.-  
- No no tienes que contarme esto.- balbuceo.  
- Simplemente no puedo. No es ella, es cualquiera no puedo - su voz se agudiza, y hunde la frente en mi pecho.- Soy impotente, April.-  
- No digas eso no es - mi voz se quiebra. Suena tan deshecho, tan avergonzado.  
- No es solo como hombre. Ya no no puedo guiarlos. Estoy todo el tiempo entre la rabia y el miedo los siento tan lejos y no no se que hacer, no quiero hacer nada, solo quiero que me dejen solo no puedo no puedo hacer nada - no solloza, pero su voz es tan ronca que apenas la reconozco.- Quiero dejarte el mando e irme -  
- No puedes dejarnos! Sin ti - el panico me atenaza y le aferro los hombros: cuando me mira a los ojos, los suyos estan empapados, pero hay tanta ira, tanto panico en ellos - No me importa quien gane la maldita guerra, no me importa nada, ni tu, ni Fire o Colt, y en cuanto a tu estupido Ramrod !-  
Lo callo. Lo callo con un beso. Cuando nuestros labios se tocan hace un sonido aspero, un gru ido, y su peso me cae encima cuando se recuesta encima de mi, pero sus labios son temblorosos y salados de lagrimas Siento panico y una terrible ternura a la vez me va a explotar el corazon - No - murmuro, pero el se aparta, y nuestros ojos se encuentran, y en los suyos hay algo que parece esperanza una brizna de alivio, y entonces lo siento contra mi vientre, aunque esta apenas empezando, a pesar de que sus jeans son muy rigidos y gruesos esta Me hielo, pero el el esboza un leve gesto de alivio y verg enza a la vez.  
- Lo lo siento gracias, April, yo -  
- Dime como puedo ayudarte.- musito antes de tomar su mano entre las mias y besarla. Algo bello y terrible pasa entre ambos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan: hay ternura y desesperacion, y un dolor que se derrama como si se hubieran abierto unas compuertas. Su gesto es derrotado y tierno a la vez cuando toma mi mano, y muy despacio la lleva a mi entrepierna.

(forbidden lover, l arc in ciel)

- April por mi tocate por mi, muestrame -susurro Sable, llevando la mano a April a sus muslos, presionandola en la tibia entrepierna. Ella se sonrojo intensamente, pero la mirada de el estaba cargada de suplica y de una especie de alivio. Mordiendose los labios, y cerrando los ojos para esquivar su mirada, ella deslizo su mu eca por la carne sensible en su monte de Venus, y luego sus dedos rozaron con lentitud, pero luego con mas insistencia, el area secreta e intocada alla abajo, en donde cada toque la hacia contener la respiracion.  
Sable, medio de rodillas, medio encuclillado con el rostro a pocos centimetros, observaba fascinado, su rostro lentamente recuperando la vida mientras iba cargandose de lujuria, los ojos entrecerrados y negruzcos cuando la mano de April se acelero y ella se cubrio el rostro incandescente con el brazo. Despacio, muy despacio, el le aparto el brazo que la ocultaba, y le beso la cara, el pecho oculto bajo una vieja camiseta que se agitaba a cada movimiento, el vientre palpitante y arqueado: y luego sus manos le apartaron los muslos, los ojos clavados en el punto en donde un peque o indice se hundia apenas unos milimetros en la tela del gastado buzo de algodon, ritmicamente.  
- No no puedo seguir - jadeo ella, sus rodillas temblando en las manos de el.- tengo tanta verg enza -  
- Deja que siga yo.- dijo el con voz ronca, y hundio el rostro entre sus piernas. April emitio un grito agudo, y sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, como si quisiera apartarlo: pero su aliento la hizo estremecer, y un segundo luego la fuerza de sus besos habian reducido el algodon a un espejismo. April se aferro a la colcha, sus caderas ondulando ritmicamente contra el rostro de Sable, que la bebia con una pasion desesperada: cuando sus muslos se contrajeron y ella se arqueo atras, todo su cuerpo abriendose como una fruta madura, Sable aparto el rostro solo lo suficiente para quitarle de un tiron la tela que los separaba y volver a hundirse en el ardiente nido y alargar el placer de April con su apetito. Ella se revolvio en una segunda explosion mas violenta que la primera cuando Sable imprimio un ritmo frenetico a sus caricias, su cuerpo moviendose entero en el tempo que su boca seguia: pero mientras ella se contraia, Sable emitio un gru ido cargado de alivio, orgullo, placer, y sus bocas se encontraron mientras ella, ciega de placer sentia algo caliente y durisimo apoyarse en su vientre mientras el cuerpo de su lider la cubria por completo.  
Ella jadeo y trato de hablar, justo cuando el le arrancaba la camiseta y la tendia, desnuda por completo en sus brazos, mientras el, completamente vestido excepto por sus pantalones desabrochados se mecia encima suyo en un movimiento que inexorablemente presionaba el glande hirviente contra la entrada palpitante y lubricada. Exclamo No! en el mismo momento en que el, con un gesto veloz y triunfante se enterraba en su carne con una presion imparable, su carne cediendo por completo bien lubricada y tibia, abierta a la invasion y cortandole el aliento al sentir una oleada de insoportable placer y de agudo dolor. Trato de hablar, de moverse, de luchar: pero Sable parecia ciego y sordo, su pelvis una potencia aparte e inmisericorde que se movia con una violencia dominante, vengativa al arrastrarla a otro orgasmo, esta vez brutal y animal, un orgasmo que la hizo gritar aferrada a el con las u as mientras Sable se movia ferozmente con un abandono animal y al fin se echaba atras, sosteniendola de los muslos como una presa mientras se vaciaba con un gru ido de intenso alivio dentro suyo.  
Sable cayo de bruces casi encima suyo: y paso un largo rato antes de que ella pudiera parpadear y hacer algo mas que estremecerse e inspirar aire a bocanadas. Cuando se arrastro al borde de la cama, las piernas completamente dormidas, Sable parecia muerto: y ella, temblando violentamente por la reaccion, solo pudo tropezar hasta el ba o y encerrarse dentro.  
Sable se desperto oyendo correr la ducha. Cuando se enderezo, la cabeza le daba vueltas: y habia una manchita de sangre en la colcha. De todo, del placer, el alivio, la pasion, y si, el amor, Sable solo tuvo de pronto una sola cosa en la cabeza, todas las otras emociones lavadas como el ruido se apaga cuando te sumerges en una piscina de agua helada.  
Ella habia dicho no.  
HABIA DICHO NO.  
- April - susurro, apoyado en la puerta del ba o, su voz ronca. Cuando la puerta se abrio, April estaba completamente vestida, los ojos frios y el rostro blanco como una sabana.  
El estaba sentado en la cama aun desarreglada. Cuando ella avanzo, el no se atrevio a moverse.  
- Voy a pedir la baja yo tambien.- dijo ella, y se echo a llorar. Sable asintio, y lloro con ella, pero esta vez era el quien tenia panico de tocarla.

EVEN IF SHE'S CONTENT IN HIS WARMTH SHE GETS PAINED WITH URGENCY URGENT KISSES THE MISS MISSES THE MAN THAT HE LONGS TO BE NOW HOW CAN HE HAVE HER HEART WHEN IT GOT STOLE SO HE TRIES TO PASS IT BY CAUSE WHAT'S INSIDE'LL NEVER DIE

I WISH THAT I COULD TURN BACK TIME COS NOW THE GUILT IS ALL MINE CANT LIVE WITHOUT THE TRUST FROM THE ONES YOU LOVE. I KNOW WE CAN`T FORGET THE PAST YOU CANT FORGET LOVE AND PRIDE BECAUSE OF THAT ITS KILLING ME INSIDE

Dos dias luego, Sable cito a los cuatro a una reunion en la sala de controles, mientras orbitaban Capricorn. Habian estado silenciosos y muy tensos: y cualquier intento de Fire y Colt no habia logrado nada, a pesar de que April se habia mantenido metida en las tripas de Ramrod haciendo arreglos y Sable se la habia pasado tipeando un monton de documentos y formularios, la cabeza baja: pero Fire habia notado que ninguno de los podia mirarlo a los ojos, que procuraban nunca estar juntos en la misma sala, y Colt, frustrado, se encontro botando comida a la basura, porque los dos habian dejado de comer en lo absoluto para no sentarse a la mesa.  
- Muy bien, supongo que vamos a hablar de lo que sea que los convirtio a los dos en zombies.- dijo Colt muy enojado en cuanto se reunieron. Eran las tres de la tarde, hora de Yuma, y April estaba sentada en su terminal, abrazandose a si misma, Sable estaba de pie contra la terminal de Fire en el otro extremo de la habitacion, y Fire, los brazos cruzados, se habia quedado de pie entre los dos, una mano en la protrusion de los aceleradores.- O las armaduras ahora tienen que ser mas peque as y por eso hay que bajar de peso de prisa? Por eso se estan matando de hambre?-  
- Colt - la voz de Sable era suave, mientras ponia una carpeta en la superficie de la terminal de Fire.- Los llame para comunicarles que a partir del dia primero de junio, ya no sere su jefe. Voy a pedir el traslado a las fuerzas regulares de Scotia.-  
El QUE? de Colt hizo retemblar los vidrios. Fire, en cambio, se cubrio los ojos con el indice y el pulgar. - Eso te va a convertir a ti en la lider, April.- dijo Sable con el fantasma de una sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que cumpliras con tus deberes con excelencia.-  
- No quiero.- musito ella, los ojos bajos.  
- Que quieres decir?- la voz de Sable era opaca.  
- Yo tambien pedire no un traslado. Quiero la baja.- dijo April con los pu os apretados. Sable empalidecio. Fire emitio un gru ido sin descubrirse los ojos, y Colt emitio un segundo Pero que ? - Pero si yo me ire, April.- dijo Sable con voz desolada. Ella se evanto, y hablo con voz que temblaba un poco, sus ojos destellando de rabia subita aunque su tono era aun formal.  
- Eres el tipo mas egocentrico del universo. Crees que basta con que desaparezcas de mi vista para borrar todo? Crees el que te vayas cambia algo?-  
- Bueno, que mas quieres que haga?- dijo el friamente.- Si quieres que me mate no es muy complicado -  
- Deja de hablar estupideces!- bramo ella.- Maldita sea, enfrenta esto como hombre en vez de salir corriendo!-  
- No puedo!- grito el.- Ya no me siento como uno, ni me acuerdo -  
- Pues eres lo bastante hombre para hacerme -  
- Tendrias que haber dicho no diez segundos antes!-  
- Pero que demonios paso entre ustedes dos?- ladro Colt.  
- Quiero la baja! No quiero volver a estar en una nave, encerrada y sola!- grito ella.  
- No estas . No compares lo que paso con !- el control de Sable empezo a resquebrajarse, antes de estallar.- Maldita sea, April! No queria lastimarte, y lo sabes!-  
- Pues lo hiciste! Y yo confiaba en ti!-  
- No tenia control!-  
- No lo tienes desde que te abusaron, despues de lo que te hicieron te corriste encima de mi y despues -  
- De que CUERNOS estas hablando?-  
- No pueden irse, se volvieron locos?- la voz de Colt estaba aterrorizada.- Sable, que hiciste?-  
- Nada que ella no me dejara... dijo que queria ayudarme, pero estaba mintiendo.- solto Sable con crueldad, y April se volteo como si le hubieran pegado un tiro. - Bastardo!-  
- Que quieres, April? Mi titulo? Era un modo de atraparme?- chillo Sable.  
- Maldito seas, no dijiste que te habias vuelto impotente? Impotente las pinzas!- grito ella, y los dos se enfrentaron con los pu os apretados. Pero antes de pudieran siquiera tocarse, Fire, que no se habia movido de su posicion en toda la pelea, pego un bramido.  
- CALLLENSE LOS DOS; AHORA!- grito, apartando la mano para revelar los ojos casta os ardientes de rabia.- Estoy hasta el paracaidas de esta ridiculez. Nunca pense que pudieran ser tan podidamente idiotas. Por Sihva que pense que lo iban a arreglar como adultos, pero esto es un kindergarten!- agrego con furia. Los otros tres callaron, impresionados por la furia controlada y severa de Fire.- - Pero - Sable hablo con voz ronca, y el mas bajo catayano lo callo con gesto imperioso.  
- Ni una palabra mas.- gru o, tomando el formulario de la carpeta y haciendolo pedazos.- No puedo creer que dos idiotas de mas de veinticinco a os hagan semejante escandalo por sexo. Sexo por Dios, digo la palabra y se sonrojan como ni itas sexo! Por todos los cielos, chicos, es solo sexo! Lo hacen sonar como algo de otro mundo! Lo hacen sonar como algo mas importante que cualquier otra cosa! Estan enfermos de la cabeza.- dijo Fire, y se volteo a Sable, con el rostro severo.- Cot, llevate a April y ense ale que el sexo esta hecho para disfrutarse o por Sihva que nos extinguimos como raza. Yo me ocupo de este imbecil.-  
- Fire!- Colt tenia las cejas en el pelo.- No -  
- No que eres el Dios del sexo? Pues que sirva de algo alguna vez. No dices que la quieres tanto? Pues ense ale o por Dios que se larga con un trauma como para rivalizar con este drama queen. Yo me ocupo de este quejica, mojigato lloron.- solto Fire, empujando a Colt y April al pasillo y cerrando la puerta. Cuando se volteo, a solas con Sable, lo miro a los ojos y cambio la combinacion de la puerta a una aleatoria, lo que los dejaria encerrados hasta que April viniera a sacarlos.  
FIREBALL

Su cara es un poema. Una parte de el esta aterrorizado, y la otra esta buscando una excusa para pensar que lo que dije es un subterfugio y no exactamente lo que le voy a hacer.  
- Co comprendo que quieres que el la ayude seguramente es mejor que hable de lo que paso.- dice con la voz temblorosa.- Yo yo no queria hacerle da o, yo perdi el control y -  
- Colt se va a ocupar de ella. Y no seas absurdo, en el peor de los casos fue sexo semi-consensual, tu eres incapaz de abusar a nadie.- le digo secamente.- Pero ahora vamos a hablar de ti. Y a hacer algo bastante mas que hablar.- agrego, quitandome el sweater. Es casi comico como se le agrandan los ojos.  
- Fire, no es necesario. Ya vi psicologos -  
- Quitate la ropa. Ya.-  
- Eeh?-  
Con un gru ido lo aferro del cinturon y empiezo a soltarlo. Se voltea, apartandose de mi pero lo rodeo con los brazos desde atras y usando mis habilidades de judo le inmovilizo los brazos con los codos mientras le aferro el sexo a traves de los jeans y con la otra mano suelto el cinturon y abro sus pantalones.  
- Fire! No!- grita, pero no le hago caso ni a el ni a sus movimientos mientras inicio un movimiento rapido en la mano que sujeta su pene. Ya sabia que esto me va a doler: mi mano apenas alcanza para su circunferencia.- No -  
- Soy solo yo, Sable.- digo con voz firme.- Y tu confias en mi.-  
- No no quiero -  
- No voy a hacerte da o. Hay una enorme diferencia a lo que ellos te hicieron y a lo que es el sexo y el amor y voy a demostrartelo. Y si una parte de ti disfruto lo que te hicieron, si sentiste algo de placer al comienzo, no tienes que fustigarte por eso. Es tan imposible no excitarte cuando alguien te hace esto - agrego acelerando mi mano, y el emite un quejido aunque sus manos siguen en mis mu ecas intentando detenerme.- como estornudar en una habitacion polvorienta. Sable, dejate llevar, solo soy yo, dandote placer. No es nada mas que tu carne y la mia disfrutando juntas es una caricia es como helado cuando tienes hambre y calor o una cama si estas cansado nada mas y nada menos - agrego, mi mu eca masajeando sus testiculos, tensos y palpitantes: y sus caderas dan un sacudon, al mismo tiempo que un gemido lo recorre y apoya las manos temblorosas en la terminal, al fin rindiendose a mis caricias. Cuando lo suelto y lo miro alli, erotico como una postal antigua con su sexo excitado a la vista a pesar de estar completamente vestido aun, su rostro enrojecido y los ojos cargados de lubricidad y culpa, mi deseo se desata como un caballo desbocado pero me controlo, porque a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseo, esto es para el, no para mi.  
- No te doy asco?- gru e Sable en voz baja.  
- Como me vas a dar asco? Eres muy bello.- le susurro.- Si, Sable. Los hombres tambien son bellos. No recuerdas esos libros sobre la antigua Grecia que me prestaste? Esos poemas sobre la belleza masculina, pura y simple?-  
- No soy puro.- dijo Sable con voz ahogada, mientras desabrocho la casaca y la camisa.- Fire -  
- Solo tu puedes decidirlo, pero, mi amor - le susurro.- hay una forma de ser puros, y es de a dos, y es amar y dejarse amar con todo el corazon.- - Fire - la voz de Sable suena al borde de las lagrimas cuando apoyo mi nariz en su esternon, los brazos desnudos frios cuando los ibero, aunque su sexo late y arde contra mi vientre.- yo siempre -  
- Shhh.-  
- Tienes que saber que .-  
- Que me deseaste alguna vez? Ya lo sabia, tontito. Colt tambien. Es inevitable que a dos hombres tan masculinos como ustedes mi bisexualidad les interesara, y los excitara aunque mas no fuera por shock value y luego se odiaran y me odiaran un poco por eso.-  
- Nunca te he odiado.- gime Sable cuando tras quitarle los pantalones mis manos vuelven a acariciar su salvaje necesidad.- Fire -  
El alma de Sable esta en mis manos, delicado y sangrante como si lo hubieran desollado. Tengo que tener tanto cuidado - Y yo te amo.- le susurro, llevando mi boca a la suya. Sable me besa como si se estuviera muriendo, la forma en que su sexo se mueve vivo en mi mano diciendome mas sobre el placer que mi beso le da que todos sus gemidos. Deja que te ame -  
El repite mi nombre, tembloroso, cuando lo tiendo en el suelo, y me desvisto velozmente de pie entre sus rodillas, quitandome absolutamente todo sin verg enza de sus ojos. Veo el deseo, y como su sexo gotea al verme finalmente desnudo sobre el: y cuando me siento en su estomago, su rostro esta tan cargado de erotica ansiedad que temo que se corra antes de que lleguemos a lo que quiero ense arle.  
- Fire - murmura, su mano timidamente en mis rodillas.- Que que vas a ?-  
Mi ingenuo angel. Le sonrio, lo beso largamente, y empiezo a bajar por su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo, cubriendolo de besos, hasta que entiende lo que pretendo y sus labios se entreabren.  
- Aguanta. No te corras.- le ordeno, antes de tomar su sexo en mi boca. Su grito y la forma en que su atletico torso de retuerce me dice claramente que lo estoy torturando, porque su sexo esta hirviendo y palpita violentamente en mi boca. Pero no puedo evitarlo: tengo que lubricarlo bien o con este monstruo escoces que tiene me hara trizas.  
Sable esta suplicando y temblando como electrocutado cuando al fin lo suelto: hay lagrimas de salvaje lujuria en sus ojos. - Fire Fire - gime, moviendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraido.- Por por favor -  
- Aguanta.- digo con dulzura, montandome encima suyo. Pero cuando apoyo su daga contra mi entrada y empiezo a bajar, sus ojos se abren de golpe, y me miran, aterrorizados de pronto, aunque su miembro sigue sintiendose como acero.  
- No no, no quiero no te voy a -  
- Sable, lo estoy disfrutando.- le susurro, aunque miento: me arde y me abre como no lo hacian desde que era un adolescente. Pero el rostro torturado por el placer y la culpa de Sable me hace sonreir.- Es sexo. Es amor. Me estas poseyendo y es lo quiero. Quiero entregarme a ti, asi.- le susurro, cuando a fin llegamos al final y lo tengo completamente dentro mio. Sihva, se siente como un maldito extinguidor. Ah dejate llevar -  
- Fire, no quiero lastimarte -  
Pues haber nacido en otro lado y no en maldita Scotia. Estos escoceses si es un cuarto de libra es un mcdonald - No me estas lastimando. Me estas haciendo el amor.- le susurro, y a pesar de la incomodidad me relajo al sentir su toque y su suavidad cuando me toma la cara y pega su rostro al mio, su ansia dulce cuando me llena de besos. Repite mi nombre, jadeante, y luego arquea el torso mientras sus atleticas piernas de jinete se tensan y extienden, sus caderas moviendose contra mi con toda la fuerza que posean. Esta fuera de si. Sus dedos ara an el suelo, y aferro sus manos en las mias para que no se haga da o, aun mientras sus gritos guturales parecen mas de agonia que de placer cuando toda su fuerza introduce el poderoso miembro en mi pasaje y lo retira en un envio mareante. Queria hacer esto por el, y aunque no he terminado aun planeaba hacerlo aunque me trajese dolor, o incomodidad; pero nunca me espere que su cuerpo me trajera un placer tan apabullante, un placer que hace que se me ponga gris el mundo mientras su penetracion me abre y posee hasta limites que nunca habia alcanzado. No es raro que las chicas se le echaran encima cuando se dejo al fin: la firmeza de sus caderas y el poder de sus musculos es mas que suficiente para llevar a cualquier chica a un orgasmo aullante. Pero sentirlo ahora, sentirlo mio mientras jadea y gime moviendose enloquecido, esclavo de su lujuria, es aun mas delicioso que el roce exquisito de su sexo. Le tomo la cara entre las manos, y cuando le beso la frente transpirada, los labios mojados, el pecho palpitante, Sable me aferra las nalgas, me presiona contra si con todas sus fuerzas hasta el limite absoluto de penetracion, y explota en un grito con todo su cuerpo convulsionando en mis brazos. Me dejaria llevar y estallaria solo por su rostro, o por la sensacion de su interminable derrame de semen a presion hirviente en el fondo de mi vientre, o la forma en que al sujetarme entro hasta enterrarse en lugares aun virgenes en mi pero no debo dejarme llevar. Aunque ardo de deseo, y estoy casi tembloroso como el estaba antes.  
Me levanto, haciendolo salir de mi con esfuerzo por la presion, a pesar de que esta empezando a suavizarse, y lo tiendo de costado, acunando su cabeza en mi ropa descartada, y uso nuestros fluidos para lubricar mi mano, antes de deslizarla entre sus nalgas transpiradas y empujar, alli.  
Sable emite un gemido, pero no se resiste cuando mi dedo, y luego uno mas, lo invaden, palpando un tunel de musculos duros y resistentes. Busco, y acaricio, y mi otra mano va a su sexo, para empezar a acariciarlo tan delicadamente como puedo.  
Sable jadea y se mueve, sus caderas estremeciendose, pero no lo suelto. Mi mano hace un tunel mas firme en su sexo mojado mientras mis dedos aumentan su invasion, y entonces el abre los ojos, y me mira, y algo pasa por sus ojos.  
Tiene miedo.  
Tiene panico, y ahora su cuerpo no le obedece.  
- Fire - no quiere decirme que no tras penetrarme, pero ahora su recto se tensa contra mi mano.- Fire, no p-puedo -  
- Soy yo. No te olvides que soy yo. Mirame.- le susurro.- Te estoy haciendo el amor Dejame borrar lo que te hicieron. Deja que te ense e como se siente esto -  
- Fire - gime, cerrando los ojos, pero con entrega a pesar del temblor en su mirada, abre las piernas para mi. Uso mi mano mas profundo, mientras su sexo empieza a despertar bajo mis caricias. Y en el momento en que mis dedos encuentran su boton secreto en el interior de su cuerpo y lo froto con firmeza, el se estremece y me mira a los ojos, con panico, con resignacion y con verg enza a la vez.  
- Te gusta, verdad?- le susurro, mi otra mano acelerandose y masajeando sus exhaustos testiculos.  
- No yo - sus ojos esta humedos.-Todo lo que hicieron todo dolia pero -  
- Pero esto te excito. Te hicieron eyacular por la fuerza?- susurro de nuevo, mirandolo a los ojos. El asiente, y se cubre los ojos, a pesar de sus caderas estan estremeciendose en mis manos, el deseo irguiendo su sexo otra vez, indocil e inquieto.- Sable, soy yo mirame. No es raro que el castigo tambien nos haga eyacular No hiciste nada anormal. Y ahora voy a demostrartelo.- digo, besandole la cara. Sable atrapa mi cara con ambas manos y me come a besos, pero cuando arqueo mi mano en su interior, dilatandolo, jadea y su gemido de carga de tortura.  
- Fire no -  
- Voy a hacer que te duela. No te resistas. Entregate a mi, Sable- musito en su boca.- Entregate de tu libre voluntad, porque confias en mi.-  
- Fire !- grita cuando mi mano aumenta su insistencia, y siento las paredes tensarse, su sexo endureciendose cada vez mas pesado de lujuria.- No no quiero - su voz se agudiza.- no mas -  
- Tienes que entender que puedes sentir el placer sin control.- musito, y agrego, de pronto apu alando su entrada con mi mano hasta todos mis dedos fuerzan la entrada violentamente.- RINDETE!-  
- FIRE!- su grito es agudo, aterrorizado y sin embargo resignado. Me precipito entre sus muslos separados, y plegandolo, entierro mi sexo, que parece quemarlo, en su entrada ya dilatada. Sable grita en mis brazos, pero no se resiste al embate de mi pene, duro como una porra de hierro: aunque mucho mas fino que el suyo, mi penetracion le arranca lagrimas, y se arquea murmurando y suplicando mientras lo follo con tanta violencia como soy capaz. Me contengo tanto como puedo, a pesar de que el placer que me inunda es casi intolerable: pero cuando al fin aferro su sexo para obligarlo otra vez a estallar, la verga en mi mano simplemente derrama breves y densas gotas de semen sin detenerse al ritmo de sus gemidos. Esta en ese estado en que un hombre se reduce a un cuerpo sollozante y eyaculante: mientras los sostengo en mis brazos, y beso su rostro antes de imprimir a mis caderas el movimiento corto y veloz que me lleva al orgasmo, le susurro cuanto lo amo.  
Sable se aferra ciegamente mi, y su boca busca la mia mientras estallo en su pasaje abierto y entregado. Cuando al fin tengo fuerzas para mirarlo, esta completamente abandonado bajo mi cuerpo, su pecho jadeante el unico movimiento.  
- Sable ?- musito. El abre los ojos. Y creo que por primera vez desde que todo esto empezo, me mira a los ojos, de verdad, profundamente.  
- Gracias.- susurra, antes de hundir el rostro en mi hmbro. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, y nos quedamos quietos, hasta que nuestra respiracion se calma.

Ah, en la oscuridad, el mar congelante sumergido en la historia inutilmente fluye como olas

Finalmente se levanta el telon Y la pelea con un sue o abatido como compa ero comienza

El alma que se perdio hace mucho tiempo repite interminablemente un pecado olvidado Ese amor sucio que renace del pecado Un paraiso se construye sobre escombros

Amante prohibido...un recuerdo borroso Aun si te sostengo muy fuerte, los colores no se mezclan

En secreto hago un juramento El fin de un amor dulce es la repentina travesura del tiempo

Estoy rodeado por llamas ardientes Mi vida esta en el desmoronado bote Mis ojos temerosos miran fijamente el cielo y grito el nombre de Dios

Este corazon vuela alto en el cielo Mas alto que una pesadilla Este sentimiento por ti se ha liberado Brillando como alcanzar una tierra apartada Dentro de poco, cuando el dia se vuelva un nuevo mundo Estaremos pasando nuevamente por el mismo camino?

amante prohibido...  
Fuente:

El viento seco cosquillea tu pura piel blanca Mis ojos son atraidos hacia tu largo y fluido pelo

Con ojos algo frios, siempre mire Que la aguja del tiempo se apurara , pero

Antes de que el ma ana venga este mundo se caera, entonces Quiero abrazarte despues de que nos cansemos de bailar...

Sobre las ruinas, todos es confusion No puedo parar; sin notarlo, me he olvidado, pero

Cuando sonries soy feliz No importa si no hay un ma ana

Caricia de Venus Si nos besamos simplemente como somos

Ven, solo como te gusta

Todo se revuelve en la punta de tus dedos Inundando, hasta que ya no pueda ver

Cuando no estas aqui, estoy en dolor No importa lo que pase, no te dejare ir Cuando sonries soy feliz No importa si no hay un ma ana Cuan maravilloso seria Si pudiera llevarte a ese hermoso lugar Tu todo... no le permitire a nadie...  
Por ti... te lo dare...  
Mis ojos son atraidos hacia a ti I know, I know I`ve let you down I`ve been a fool to myself I thought I could live for no one else But now through all the hurt and pain It's time for me to respect the ones you love mean more than anything So with sadness in my heart I feel the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever whats done is done, it feels so bad what once was happy now is sad I`ll never love again my world is ending

I wish that I could turn back time cos now the guilt is all mine cant live without the trust from the ones you love. I know we can`t forget the past you cant forget love and pride because of that its killing me inside

It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling [Mas Letras en /Sh5]  
down, tumbling down, tumbling down, it all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down, in my heart of hearts, I know that I called never love again I`ve lost everything everything that matters to me, matter in this world

I wish that I could turn back time cos now all the guilt is mine cant live without the trust from those you love I know we can`t forget the past you can`t forget love and pride because of that, its killing me inside

It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down it all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down it all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

Lacrimosa by Kalafina

?  
?

My despair and future were growing close to each other in the darkness

?  
?

And the cold moonlight that unveil agony was illuminating them

?  
?

With the secret you gave me as a guide, I am walking into the silence of the blue night.

Lacrimosa?  
?

Lacrimosa Once more I want to fall in love with this dazzling world that shattered and vanished in the distance

?  
?

Hiding dream in my eye,  
until the day my defiled heart sheds tears

?  
?

The phantom carriage parts the darkness,  
going toward where the light is

?  
?

A trap called dream is luring us toward the flames

?  
? Lacrimosa

No cry of despair will ever reach the ears of merciless gods far above in the sky Lacrimosa

?  
?

We ll become the blazing firewood that burn down the sky some day

Lacrimosa?  
?

Lacrimosa I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear into which I was born

?  
? Lacrimosa

I want to forgive and believe, rather than be forgiven Counting the number of days of tears on the sullied earth Lacrimosa

1000 SABLE 200


End file.
